


Super Shingekis

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Charcaters and relationships will be added as we go, Eren's a cuddle prostitute, Female Heroes in sensible costumes, Fluff and Angst, Handicapped Heroes, Male Heroes in unnecessarily tight costumes, Multi, Rating May Change, SuperVillains doing their thing for fun and attention, Warnings May Change, also super cheesy and unoriginal hero names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where SuperHeroes are employed by the government to protect their cities and SuperVillains are a bunch of bored rich kids that want something fun to do. </p><p>*Characters will be added as the story progresses and they are introduced*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolougue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/gifts).



> Marsha inspired this by talking to me about the babies as superheroes and it got my creative juices flowing. It would have been up earlier but this particular AU took a buttload of planning and mapping out cause names and powers and shit... 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Super Program was established in 1913 when the possibility of going to war with the rest of the world was established. The so called Supers were registered based on their powers or abilities and were trained so that they could fight on the front lines. 

They were disbanded until the following world war when it became clear the general public disliked them. So when it became necessary to restart the program, they gave the Supers the chance to live under an alias and wear a mask while they fought so that, once the mask was off, they wouldn't be distinguishable as a super.

After that, the Super Program continued due to the threat posed by Europe as they entered what would become the Cold War.

But it wasn't until a young Super stopped the assassination of the president that the program realized they could be used on the domestic front. 

The Reiss Corporation invested in the program, as well as Hoover Inc. to supply the heroes with what they needed to protect their country. 

Soon twisted Supers began fighting against the program and the cities and the two groups became known as SuperHeroes and SuperVillains. 

Debates raged for years as the Supers fought each other and took down domestic threats. They especially became a hot topic during the Civil Rights movement, when they refused to join the police in suppressing protesters, and sometimes even joining them.

Many of them became known as social activists, and sometimes even the Villains would make a truce with the Heroes and help protect those protesting for what was right. 

Eventually, however, Villains stopped appearing, and the need for Supers became practically nonexistent. 

Occasionally new Supers would pop up and use their powers to assist in certain cases that the police were having trouble with, but for the most part they left the program after a couple months so that they weren’t shipped overseas to fight. 

Except for one group that stuck around for years in New York City that always found ways to assist with the violence and crime that the police couldn’t deal with. 

They were called the Rivaille Squad. 

Their leader was a small man that went by the name Heichou, with a seeming co-leader named Hunter who typically backed the group up from a distance with a bow and arrow and guns. The other three members were Screamer, Terran, and Wingman.

There was one other super that only showed herself in certain situations, and was called The Queen. It was rumoured she was in charge of the program, but there was never any evidence to back it up. 

These six Supers watched over New York like angels and were revered across the world, and it was these heroes that drew other young Supers to the city, in hopes that one day they’d be of use to the program.


	2. Recruitment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you begin reading, yes, I did take a huge amount of inspiration from Marvel for the kids.

Sirens sounded in the street, catching the attention of the heroes on the rooftop, the one in white leaned over the edge and watched the cop cars zoom down the street.he straightened his jacket and turned to his companion. 

“Well, Hunter, feel like checking this out.” Hunter carefully checked their green hood and the strip of fabric tied over their eyes. 

“What the hell, it’s a boring night anyway.” She said with a sigh, feeling over the many pockets of her bulky jacket and cargo pants for her pistol. Heichou chuckled. 

“I quite agree.” They sprinted for the edge of the building and began hopping from rooftop to rooftop, keeping up with the cruisers until the reached the edge of the block and launched themselves over the edge, landing lightly on the traffic lights and springing from there onto the top of the police cruisers. Heichou flattened himself against the roof, checked his hood and mask, leaned over the side and knocked on the window of the passenger seat. 

The officer rolled down the window, only slightly surprised at the sight of the hero. 

“Yes?” he yelled. 

“What’s going on?” Heichou asked. the cop sighed. 

“Robbery at the Bodt bank.” 

“How’s it going?” 

“They’ve got the entire building held hostage, it seems to be that one guy, Frankenstein.” Heichou groaned. 

“Let the two of us handle it, we’ll get ‘em under control. The little shit’s probably just bored, won’t be too hard to get everything under control and back to normal.” the cop nodded and Heichou pulled himself up to fill in Hunter on the situation. 

They arrived two minutes later and the two heroes ran up the steps and looked through the glass doors at the person inside that was wearing a baggy black and grey suit that covered their entire body. They were dancing around and waving their assault rifles around in the air as if they were batons while the staff of the bank watched on with confused terror. 

Heichou pulled out his twin swords and Hunter checked the mags on her pistols before they smashed through the locked doors and stepped into the bank. 

Frankenstein spun to face them and pointed their guns at the people behind them.

“I told you not to- AYYYYYY! HEICHOU! HUNTER! LONG TIME NO SEE BABES!” They twirled their rifles around and clipped them into place on their back. 

“Frankenstein,” Hunter said with an exasperated sigh, “How many times to we have to tell you not to do this shit? It’s illegal.” Frankenstein let out an exaggerated sigh. 

“Gut guyyyys, I actually stopped a robbery!” they pointed at a pile of forms all wearing black and bleeding. 

“Then why were you holding these nice people hostage?” Heichou asked, waving at the people huddled towards the back. 

“Cuz it was fun! I mean all I do anymore is look at the same old charts and I wanted something fun to do!” Heichou rolled his eyes. 

“Listen, let the nice people go and get back to your lab, okay? I’m sure we can get you out of this since you didn’t actually hurt anyone, just… Don’t do it again.” Frankenstein groaned and leaned backwards.

“Fiiiiiiine.” they finally replied. “YA’LL CAN DITCH NOW!” They yelled, and the bankers jumped to their feet and began running for the doors as Frankenstein straightened up, pressed a couple of buttons on their wrist and disappeared. 

The young manager of the bank walked up to them, smiling, and held out his left hand. 

“Thank you so much for helping us.” He said cheerfully. Hunter took his hand and shook it with a smile. 

“Our pleasure.” she replied, making the man jump. 

“Wait, you’re a woman?” he asked. Both heroes frowned. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked. 

“I always thought you were a man.” he replied.She pursed her lips. 

“Now you know not to assume anything.” she replied. 

“Well, I think we’ll be going.” Heichou said with a smile and a nod, trying to ignore the scars on the right side of Marco’s face. The man smiled and exited the doors before them. Hunter waited until they were safe on the roof to vent. 

“Did he just say I wasn’t feminine?!” she demanded. Heichou sighed and shrugged. 

“Maybe, but you know how it is, they see someone that should have earned an olympic medal in archery and think ‘there’s no way a woman could excel at at typically male sport’ and assume since your costume isn’t skin tight that you’re a man.” Hunter rolled her eyes. 

“What does that make Screamer? I mean the man’s costume is practically a speedo and painted skin it’s so tight.” Heichou snorted. 

“I don’t know, but that’s the reasoning I heard from a co-worker.” 

“It was a guy wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah, but look on the bright side, your cover won’t get blown cause they’re looking for a guy!” Hunter shrugged and turned her head to face the west. 

“They’re coming.” she said simply. Heichou turned and saw Terran and Screamer appear on a tower of dirt. 

“Heard we missed the fun! Terran yelled, pulling at a wedgie created by his tight white suit. 

“It wasn’t really fun.” Heichou replied “It was just getting Frankenstein to cut the crap.” Wingman soared down and landed lightly next to Hunter, throwing his arm around her shoulders and beating his blue and white wings. 

“You know, that was probably the only action we were going to get tonight?” Hunter smirked. 

“then maybe you should have gotten here sooner.” 

“Well excuse me for having to deal with a deadline. I don’t know what excuse the other losers have.” Terran huffed. 

“They made me pull an extra shift at the club. On the bright side I made like two hundred bucks in tips.” He said with a thumbs up. “Course, Screamer’s excuse was that he gained two pounds and needed help getting into his suit.” 

The other three laughed while Screamer turned to look at his teammate, and they assumed he glared at Terran, they couldn’t tell through the thick tinted glass on his helmet. 

“At least I look good in a tight suit.” 

“Debatable.” Hunter muttered, making the men laugh even harder as the little bit of Screamer’s cheeks they could see from his mouthpiece turned red. 

 

Wingman’s prediction that they wouldn’t encounter anything else was correct, and they slumped into couches in the break room of the Super Program building at one in the morning as Sleipnir came in to begin his shift. He nodded to them as he straightened his leather armor and coat and adjusted his broadsword on his back. 

“How’s the city fairing tonight?” he asked, picking up his metal helmet which covered his blond and brown hair. 

“Pretty well.” Wingman replied as Hunter cuddled into Heichou’s side. “It was pretty quiet, so don’t expect to have much to deal with.” The man nodded, and Heichou wondered how an alien could resemble them so closely. Sleipnir looked in the mirror and straightened the bands that crossed his chest before picking his warhammer. 

“Wish me luck!” he said, waving at the squad before walking out the door. 

A few minutes later they all got up and began changing into civilian clothes.  
Hunter, now Petra, was the first to switch out, since she was able to wear skinny jeans and a tank top under her bullet-proof suit. She looked around for her boots as Terran helped Screamer peel off his suit. 

“Shit,” she muttered. “Anyone seen my shoes?” Heichou threw his suit over the back of a chair and chuckled. 

“Sweetheart, they’re right next to your purse.” Petra looked around and found her phone’s energy signature and began waving her hand around until she found her boots. 

“Thanks Levi.” she said with a sigh, slipping the boots over her feet. Her natural ability to detect energy and heat only did so much to compensate for her blindness. 

“You know,” Wingman said as he carefully slipped his wings through a tee-shirt, “I don’t know how you can be a fucking waitress when you can’t find your own fucking shoes.” Petra pursed her lips.

“The same way you manage to be a journalist without having any talent for the job.” she replied, eliciting an ‘Ooooh!’ from Gunther and Oluo who had finally changed into their civilian clothes. Eld glared at her and flipped her off. “In your dreams sweetie.” she said, blowing him a kiss, and enjoying the mental sight of his cheeks burning with anger. 

 

She showed up at Trost District the next day at noon, still tired from her shift protecting the city the night before. She waved at Sasha, the owner of the restaurant, and clocked in for work. 

“Armin’s at table seven with his boyfriend and a friend, and Erwin’s at table three, they’ve only been here for a minute.” Connie said, tapping a tray with drinks. Petra looked at the drinks, reading the signatures of the drinks. 

“So tea for Erwin and the sodas for the kids?” connie nodded. she sighed, took the tray from him and walked out the door to Erwin. 

“Good afternoon Mister Smith.” she said with a smile, taking the sweet tea from the tray and placing it in front of the owner of the newspaper that kept up with her fellow Supers. “Have you decided what you’d like for lunch?” she asked. 

“Preferably you.” he said smoothly. Petra tried not to punch him in the face, and held up her left hand to show him the diamond ring on her finger. 

“Sorry, taken. Try again with a food item.” he chuckled and ordered a salad and she walked over to the table with her favorite patron. 

“Hey kiddo.” she said when he looked up. 

“Hey Petra.” She took off the coke and placed it in front of him. 

“Kay, who gets the water and who gets the lemonade?” 

The girl across the booth from Armin rose her hand, “Water, please.” Petra nodded and placed the glass in front of the girl, then took the lemonade and handed it to the boy next to Armin. 

“So, friends of yours?” she asked pointedly. 

“Yeah, this is Mikasa,” he pointed to the girl, “And this is Eren.” Petra’s eyebrows raised as Armin’s voice took on a tone of admiration and the boy nodded. 

“Why haven’t you come in before?” she asked them, tucking the tray under her arm. 

“I only just thought of it.” Armin replied. 

“It’s a bit pricy.” The girl replied softly. Petra smiled and nodded. 

“I know it hun, that’s why I work here, bigger tips.” Eren snorted into his drink. “Now, what can I get for you?”

 

Eren waited until their waitress walked off before he took Armin’s hand under the table. 

“She’s nice.” he said simply. 

“Yeah, and she’s got a perfect memory, doesn’t need to write down anything. I always ask for her.” mikasa nodded and absentmindedly stirred her her water. 

“So, there aren’t any job openings?” She asked, rather disappointed. Armin shrugged apologetically. 

“I was barely able to get Eren his job, and that was the only opening, unless you want to have to walk halfway up Long Island.” Mikasa nodded. 

“It’s cool, but I hate being a receptionist. Half of the mom’s are all like ‘no that can’t be right, little Johnny is a healthy little boy’ and I’m starting at a kid that could be used as a weight by bodybuilders.” Armin and Eren laughed. 

“If only-” she looked around to make sure nobody was listening, “If only I could take on Super work again.” she said softly. Eren nodded. 

“Same here.” Armin frowned. 

“Why not? I’m sure they could use the extra hands. I think they have seven regular heroes on patrol, I’m sure they could use more.” Eren shook his head. 

“Nah, the Rivaille squad almost always has someone on call, and The Queen is badass when she feels it’s important enough, though I don’t know who the last person is, but I’m sure they have it under control.” Armin smiled and leaned into Eren’s shoulder. 

“Well, I’m sure everything will work out.” Eren smiled and squeezed Armin’s hand. 

“Okay!” Petra’s voice said from nearby, making them jump out of their skins. She slid a big plate of nachos in front of them. 

“There you are, oh,” She leaned in conspiratorially, “I heard that the Super Program is actually looking for new Supers, they’re even reaching out to old ones that quit when things slowed down.” she said in a low voice. Mikasa and Eren gave her a cautious glance. 

“Where’d you hear it from?” Mikasa eventually asked. 

“A very reliable source.” Petra replied with a knowing smile. 

“Well did this source tell you how to register with them?” Eren asked. Petra reached into a pocket of her apron and pulled out two cards. 

“Front desk, tell the person there you’re signing up for the regulars and show these to them. Trust me, it’ll do the trick.” Mikasa took the cards and Petra pushed away from the table. “Enjoy your meal!” 

 

Sasha laughed as Petra walked back into the kitchen. “Oh my god the looks on those kid’s faces!” Petra smiled. 

“I could hear it in their voices.” she replied, reaching for Erwin’s salad. “So, you and Connie going to join back up? I’m sure everyone would be glad to see you again.” 

“Only if they let us rename ourselves and get new costumes. The old ones rode up like nothing else.” Connie said as he entered from the bathroom. 

“Maybe, the only way to find out is to register.” She said, smiling. 

“Why’re you so eager to get others in on this?” Sasha asked. Petra laughed. 

“I worked a twelve hour watch yesterday, didn’t get to sleep until four, and woke up two hours later when Levi got up for work. I need someone to take over.” she answered, before going back into the main dining room.


	3. Sign-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to work up, but I started a job and had to take some tests.

Eren swung by Mikasa’s apartment the next morning with his old Super costume in a duffle bag. She walked out holding a backpack with her old costume and they headed out for the Super Program building. 

They came out of the opposite end of the subway an hour later and accidentally walked into a fight zone. 

They made it fifty feet out of the entrance when a fireball appeared and blew up a car near them. They yelled and pushed themselves against the wall of a building as a man in a flame covered suit flew around in the sky shooting fireballs at a man on the street that was covered in leather and was wielding a broadsword. 

Once they turned, Mikasa and Eren sprinted towards the other end of the block. They had almost made it when a fireball hit the pavement behind them and exploded, sending them flying. Eren toppled onto the adjacent sidewalk, but Mikasa bounced off of a car and into the street. 

The SuperVillain saw her and grinned before throwing a fireball at where she lay, stunned. She didn’t even realize the fireball was there until the hero had scooped her up and jumped away a second before it touched down. He landed near Eren and looked down at her face. 

“What my luck to rescue such a fair lady!” he said with a smile. Mikasa rolled her eyes. 

“I’m flattered,” she said dryly, “But could you put me down please?” The hero shrugged. 

“If the fair lady insists.” 

“The fair lady does.” she replied. 

“As you wish.” he placed her back on her feet, took her hand, and kissed it. She rolled her eyes once more as he launched himself at the villain. 

“Now I remember why I quit.” she muttered to herself, picking Eren up off the ground and pushing him back towards the building at the end of the street.

 

The battle was still raging when they entered a few minutes later. The woman at the desk looked up at them with pursed lips. 

“We’re not open to the public.” she said harshly. 

“We’re signing up for the regulars.” Mikasa said, showing the woman the card with an extremely elaborate knotted design on it. The woman’s gaze fell on Eren, who presented his card. 

“Very well.” She pulled out two clipboards that each held a doubles sided piece of paper. “Fill these out and hand them to me when you’re done. 

They took the clipboard and sat down at a couch nearby to fill them out. 

Part way through the form, Eren leaned over and whispered “How would you describe my powers?” Mikasa shrugged. 

“Energy manipulation.” 

Eren had a hard time filling out the last two slots of the form, one was the superhero name he’d held previously (if any) and the other asked to describe any other SuperHero work he’d done. 

 

He and Mikasa had both done a stint when they’d graduated highschool, and had been sent overseas to fight against ISIS, which had been the unfortunate assignment of twenty other Supers their age, who hadn’t made it back home. 

They’d made a name for themselves after they took out half of the leaders and a quarter of the followers. 

But the media made it seem like they’d done it on their own when really they’d done it with the support of other supers who died in the process, but they were the only ones that made it out so, who cares, right?

 

Mikasa put her hand on his. 

“They’ll know.” she whispered. He looked at her clipboard and saw that she had only written her Hero name, so he did the same. 

The woman skimmed over their pages while they dug around for their old IDs. 

“Okay, everything for the previous service is filled out so you have to include your- Oh. My. God.” she looked back up at their faces in awe. “You two are Saxon and Samurai?” she asked. they both nodded and provided her with their IDs to verify it. 

“Oh my goodness, my son is such a huge fan!” she gushed. Eren nodded. 

“So, what else do we need to do?” he asked. She got up and motioned for them to follow her through a door down the hall. 

She lead them through another hallway for a few minutes until she reached a white door and said “Wait here a sec,” before going in. She came out a moment later, no longer holding the clipboards. “The Queen will see you now.” she said with a slight eyebrow waggle. They both hurriedly straightened their jackets and ran fingers through their hair before going through the door.

A young woman in a lacy white dress and gold boots sat on a desk, a lacy masque covered her face and a golden tiara sat lightly upon her pale hair. she put the clipboards down and looked up at them. 

“Hello.” she said softly. They both nodded nervously at her. “Please, take a seat.” she motioned at two chairs that sat in front of her desk. 

“So, Samurai and Saxon. Two war heroes.” she said, a touch of distaste in her voice. 

“Depends on who you talk to.” Mikasa muttered as she sat down. 

“Well, I’ll ask you. Do you see yourselves as war heroes?” they both shook their heads. 

“We were just glorified soldiers. We didn’t even want to be there. We signed up for the program and got sent straight to the middle east.” Eren replied. The Queen nodded. 

“So, who recommended you?” she asked. They gave her a questioning look. 

“We weren’t recommended.” Mikasa said slowly. “We were told you were looking for Supers.” 

“Well, someone had to recommend you somehow.” She looked expectantly between the two. after a moment Mikasa pulled the card out of her pocket. 

“We were given this, that’s it.” She said, handing the card over. The Queen looked over it and chuckled. 

“Ah, that makes sense. Alright.” she looked back up. “Why don’t we begin with works schedules?” 

 

After discussing pay and watch shifts she slipped off of the desk and straightened her dress and the cape that she’d been sitting on. 

“Alright I’ll show you around and- why are you staring at me?” she asked, looking at their shocked faces. 

“We- we just thought that you would be taller.” Eren replied. The Queen pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Unfortunate inheritance of genetics.” she huffed. “And if you keep staring at me I will fry both of you.” they looked away and got to their feet, trying not to marvel at how much taller than her they were. 

She lead them out the door and down the way they’d came, through a few old looking oak doors, and then into a large room filled with old chairs and couches. One of the walls was a giant closet and another was a huge mirror. 

“Everyone else calls this the break room, but it’s really a changing room. Let me check and see if there’s room...” she ran over to the closet, opened the door, and disappeared inside. 

Eren looked at Mikasa, “I wonder how my mom’ll react when she finds out I’m going to do this again.” she laughed. 

“Can’t be worse than how she reacted when you began.” Eren nodded as The Queen popped her head out. 

"I found some drawers and a couple hangers, come on in." They both made their way into the closet, where a short man was slipping a dark green jacket over a white suit. He glanced up and brushed his black hair into a ponytail at the back of his head. 

"Who're they?" He grunted at The Queen, pulling a hood over his head. 

"New recruits." She replied, glancing over her shoulders. "Well, new-ish." The man nodded and slipped a mask over his eyes. 

“Well, let me know when Hunter shows up. I hate doing damage control on my own.” he drew a couple of swords out of a drawer and marched past them. 

"Was that who I think it was?" Mikasa asked after he left. The Queen chuckled.

"Yeah, it was. He's shorter than most expect." She said, amused. 

"Where is the rest of the Squad?" Eren asked eagerly, he'd admired the Rivaille squad since their appearance as teens twelve years before. 

"They'll come in as they get off their regular jobs." Was his response as The Queen wrote Saxon and Samurai on two large drawers. 

"Okay, I don't know how you functioned overseas, but you'll put your weapons and shoes and other loose items in the drawers, and when you're on the clock you'll put your personal belongings in here." She held a couple of hangers up "Hang up your costumes carefully, I won't tolerate you going out in messy looking outfits." 

They nodded and each took a hanger.

"Kay, anymore questions?" She asked. 

"Yeah, what're we supposed to do about regular jobs?" Mikasa asked. "You didn't say anything about that." The Queen nodded. 

"If you've already got a job then you'll need to keep it, and if you don't have one then you'll need to find one." 

"Why?" Mikasa asked incredulously. 

"Because it deters suspicion. How can one be a hero if they're a reporter or a receptionist or a cashier? People won't suspect a person of being a Super if they've got a job, especially when it's mentally or physically demanding." Mikasa's face fell.

"I had been hoping to quit-"

"And you can, so long as you find another job."

Eren hid a grin as Mikasa gave a huffy sigh. “Fine.” The corner of The Queen’s mouth quirked with amusement. 

“Okay, will you two be off work tonight about five?” She asked. They both nodded. “Alright then, That’s when you’ll be expected to be on the streets. That’s the end of my duties, so if you’ll just wait in the chairs outside, I’ll have the head of our research department come and show you around.” they nodded and she quickly glided out of the room. 

Mikasa stormed out and collapsed into a chair. “I can’t believe I have to keep working as a receptionist.” she grumbled. Eren hid his grin as he walked out from the closet. 

“Well, you can always see if you can become one of the teachers.” 

“I tried. But they said since I have no formal Judo training then I can’t actually be hired as a teacher.” she rolled her eyes. “Even if I did hand Annie’s ass to her on a gold fucking platter.” 

Eren opened his mouth to comment on his friend’s fighting style, but was interrupted when the door banged open. They looked up to see a person with wild brown hair staring at them as if they were new toys. 

“So you’re the recruits?” they asked eagerly. The two nodded and the person pranced over to them. “Ooooh yay! So, energy manipulation! What’s that entail? Can you drain the heat out of a person’s body? or is it just channeling electricity or what?” They asked, taking Eren’s hand and leaning over him with an almost demonic smile. 

“Uh, it’s hard to explain…” Eren muttered. The person then zipped over to Mikasa, placing their hands on the arms of her chair and leaning until their noses were practically touching.

“And you! You practically have visual osmosis!” They said with a manic laugh. “Oh my word, I have to see this, what have you not learned yet? I want to see this in motion!” Mikasa pressed her back into the chair trying to put some space between her and the the crazy person. 

“Um, Archery. I haven’t really had time to learn it-” The person gasped and pulled away to do a little happy dance. 

“Hunter will be here soon! You can learn by watching her!” Mikasa swallowed hard. 

“Um-”

“Oh god, Hange what’re you doing?” a voice said from the doorway. they all looked over to see the waitress from the day before. 

“HUNTER! OH MY GOD THIS GIRL BECOMES A PROFESSIONAL BY WATCHING PEOPLE DO THEIR THING YOU HAVE GOT TO SHOW HER HOW TO SHOOT A BOW IT’LL BE FANTASTIC!” The person dashed over and grabbed Petra by her shoulders and shook her. 

Petra rolled her eyes. “Fine, but I won’t have time to do much. I have to help-” 

“PLEASE OH MY GOD THIS IS A WONDERFUL OPPORTUNITY! AND THE BOY MANIPULATES ENERGY I NEED TO SEE IF THIS WILL AFFECT YOU OR NOT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE SOME TIME TO HELP ME HERE PLEASE!” Hange yelled. Petra pursed her lips and removed Hange’s hands. 

“Fine, but it has got to be quick. Sleipnir and that ‘Commander’ guy did some serious damage.” 

“FANTASTIC!” Hange grabbed her arm and threw her through the air and over to the closet door. “GET DRESSED! THIS’LL BE SO MUCH FUN!”


	4. They Come in Threes

Eren was rather confused by Petra’s willingness to strip down to her skivvies in front of two other people, one of which was a male, he also thought she was a bit sloppy, tossing her things all over the place and not bothering to put them away. 

After they all dressed and Hange stopped laughing about Saxon's outfit, a brown leather suit with a matching vest and balaclava, they were taken to a laboratory set, according to Hange, in the middle of the building. An exhausted you man named Moblit set the three of them up in front of a firing range while Hange went on and on about their powers and a young woman set up small sensors on the target in front of Hunter.

"What're those for?" Samurai asked, adjusting the leather cowl around her neck. 

Hunter tapped the green band around her eyes with her bow, "I can't see for shit. I sense heat, electronic, life, and Super energies around me to go about life like everyone else." Saxon and Samurai's mouths fell open and Hunter grinned. "Yeah, everyone has that reaction."

"Wait, so you can see Super energies? So you knew what our powers were?" Samurai asked. 

"No, I just knew you had strong energies. A lot of the patrons at the restaurant have a decent amount of Super energy but I've been asked to only get the ones with higher levels." She replied, grabbing an arrow out of the quiver on her back. 

She strung it, paused for a second, then loosed the arrow. It disappeared and reappeared with a pop in the middle of the target, right next to the woman's hand.

She apologized profusely when the woman hopped away with a scream and Saxon laughed. Samurai picked up the bow provided by Moblit and perfectly mimicked the actions. 

"Oooooooooh." Hange muttered creepily, skittering up to Samurai. 

"I thought you would need a minute and a practice shot but you just went straight at it." 

Samurai shrugged just as the intercoms crackled to life. 

"Samurai, Hunter, and Saxon report to Grover street to back-up Heichou and Sleipnir. I repeat, Samurai, Hunter, and Saxon report to Grover street to back-up Heichou and Sleipnir." The Queen's voice echoed. Hunter looked over to Samurai.

"You know how to shoot a gun?" She asked. 

"No." Hunter whipped pistols out of her pockets and rapidly fired at the target. 

"Now you do." 

 

Hunter led them over the rooftops of the city and on to Grover street, where they saw a the man in the white suit and green jacket from the break room and the man who had rescued Mikasa earlier fighting two hulking red figures while a third, smaller one hung behind them with an assault rifle in her hands. 

Hunter stopped them one block away. "That's the Titan Trio, they popped up a couple months ago and seem like they're just raising hell for the fun of it. You two go ahead, I'm going to see if I can do some damage up here." Saxon and Samurai nodded and bounded into the street. 

They sprinted past pedestrians that stopped and stared, when they should have been long gone. 

Heichou was tossed away by the larger of the two forms, and rolled to a stop in front of the two Supers. Saxon stopped to offer his hand, which Heichou took.

"Awesome. Take the Armored Titan, the one fighting Sleipnir. I've got the Colossal Titan." He said before snapping his two blades out of the shield they had become. 

Saxon turned to give Samurai a questioning look, but she was gone. She hopped onto the back of a bench, spring off it and landed on Sleipnir's shoulder for a moment as she whipped her bow-staff out of its sling on her back. 

She launched herself at the Armored Titan, and cracked it upside the head with the staff. It roared at her as flew over it's shoulder, pulling a katana off her back. Sleipnir used the distraction to bash the Titan in the knee with a warhammer while Saxon looked around for an energy source.

The sound of gunfire began echoing through the street as the smaller female form opened fire on Samurai and Sleipnir. 

Saxon reached out to the energy created by the gun, and made it dissipate, causing the bullets to fall harmlessly to the ground. 

The female stopped firing and stared while Saxon collected the energy and combined it with the energy running under the Armored Titan's feet that fed the bears traffic lights. Samurai, who had continued her assault on the Titan with the assistance of Sleipnir, noticed what Saxon was doing, let out a warning cry to Sleipnir and they jumped away as the electricity ignited the combustible energy of the gun, and exploded under the Titan. 

The Villain's face registered with fear right before what amounted to an energy bomb went off beneath him, sending him flying. The Colossal Titan turned, it's face remained calm as it registered its comrade's downfall and a cloud of dense steam issued from its body with so much force that if sent Heichou flying backwards. 

Sleipnir wrapped his long tailed coat around him and Samurai as the scalding steam rolled over them. 

A loud pop issued from a building behind them and Saxon turned to see Hunter behind a rifle propped up on the edge of the building. She picked up the rifle and stood up to better assess the situation.

Saxon looked back as the wind blowed the smoke and steam cleared. The three Titans had already disappeared, and when Hunter came down from the rooftop, she informed them that they had even their Super energy had disappeared.

 

Half an hour later the five of them were gathered around The Queen's desk as she processed their reports of the fight. 

"This is new, I know that they've been hard to track, but for them to just disappear is an unpleasant development to say the least." She muttered. 

"That's not all of it." Heichou said, "They literally appeared in the crowd while I was speaking to reporters. The only warning I had was the Female Titan coming out of the alleyway and then the other two appeared in the blink of the eye, right in the middle of the crowd." Hunter pursed her lips.

"That steam was infused with their Super energy, and it covered their retreat from me." She said, her fingers skimmed over her compound bow. "Next time they show up we're going to have to make sure they're surrounded so that we can actually capture them."

Samurai raised her hand. "Um, what exactly do they do? We lived in Missouri before we came here two months ago, and we have never heard of this trio." 

Sleipnir removed his winged helmet and ruffled his blond hair, which had been shaved into a mop on the top of his head. "Most Villains that are around here have a reason they do what they do. Commander, who I was fighting earlier, does it for the fame. He does damage but it is all for the sake of seeing his name on the front page of the paper." He said with a lilting accent. "Then there's Witch, who has a bone to pick with The Queen. Frankenstein is only a Villain when they're bored. But these three, they are Villains in the rawest form. They destroy and plunder because they like it." The Queen tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"It's likely that they're spoiled rich brats looking for a high." She said with a shrug. "Most of the Villains that we ever caught were. I just wish we could catch them. I wouldn’t really care but they have destroyed seven businesses in the last month, all of which we’ve paid for.” 

“Isn’t catching all the villains the goal?” Saxon asked. 

“Not really.” Heichou replied. “The fights between Superheroes and Supervillains. Damage done during street fights need to be fixed by insurance adjusters and construction crews that might otherwise be unemployed. Then there’s the amount of personnel needed to operate the nation’s various stations for the program to keep track of supers and threats. Scientists like Moblit and Dr. Zoe are hired to figure out why we are how we are. Extra reporters are brought on to keep track of the fights and the interviews. And then there’s us. We all started in the program to get a little extra money in the bank, among other reasons. 

“This means catching the few villains in town would kind of hurt financially, especially since their main goal is something other than pure destruction. But when villains are in it because they like reaping havoc, then we put our foot down.” He finished. The Queen nodded. 

“He’s right. We do try to help with violence that the police can’t handle properly and with crowd control every so often, but this sector was created to make more jobs and give Supers a good image in the public eye.” She said. “That said, There is only so much we can do to prepare for the trio’s next attack.” 

“We’re just going to have to hope we’re all on duty.” Hunter muttered. 

“Maybe not all of us. Have you had any success recruiting our favorite veterans?” The Queen asked with a smile. 

“He said he’ll only come back if we can fix the wedgie problem in his suit, and they can’t work anytime except at night.” Hunter replied. The Queen smiled.

“Done and done. Tell them to come in first thing tomorrow.” And with that they were dismissed, and Sleipnir was told to take the rest of the day off since he seemed to be bringing in a bit too much trouble. 

 

The next morning Mikasa reported to her dojo, extremely worn out. Her boss, a petite blonde looked up from the filing cabinet. 

“How was your day off?” she asked. 

“Fine.” Mikasa said. “If not a little exhausting. Eren took me to the ice rink and we played hockey for a bit. I haven’t played in a few years so I’m a bit sore.” she lied. 

Her boss quirked an eyebrow. “Really? As active as you are?” Mikasa shrugged. 

“I only use certain muscles on a regular basis. You should know that feeling, Ms. Leonhart.” Annie shrugged, and winced. “You alright?” Mikasa asked. Annie grinned. 

“Yeah, just scraped up my shoulder something good yesterday. now get to work. Mrs. Johnson wants to make sure her son gets his next belt soon.” Mikasa nodded and Annie walked into the bathroom and locked the door. 

She opened up her shirt and looked at the sutured hole on her shoulder and grimaced. She’d been careless the day before and had let herself get shot by Hunter, who must have hidden herself away. She buttoned her shirt back up and took a deep breath, deciding that she’d be back out soon to take out the squad’s co-leader.


	5. Behind the Suits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the fic! 
> 
> If you have any questions about the heroes or the villains comment or send me an ask on my tumblr authr2b.

Eren sat at the counter of the tech support desk, bored out of his mind. It was nine in the morning and hadn’t had time to fuck up their electronics yet. He was considering sneaking out his phone to see when his shift started later that night when someone came up. 

“Hey,” Armin said with a smile, “my kindle won’t turn on” he winked at Eren who chuckled. 

“Come off it. You know how to fix that.” he said quietly, taking the kindle from his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, well, nobody here knows my grandfather owns the company so just take a bit to fix it.” Eren grinned and began fiddling with the device. 

“Why are you pretending to be clueless about this?” Eren asked, holding down the two buttons waiting for the device to reboot. 

“Because someone didn’t get home until one in the morning and was gone before I woke up this morning.” Armin said, propping his arms up on the counter. 

“I’m sorry, but you encouraged me to go.” Eren replied, grasping for the energy in the battery, and finding none. “Sweetheart, did you take out the battery?” 

“Maybe.” Eren snorted and Armin smiled at him. 

“Where is it?” 

“Um, it may or may not have slipped out of my pocket on the subway this morning and gotten crushed by a really fat guy.” Armin replied innocently. Eren shook his head and pushed his chair away from the counter and rolling over to a filing cabinet.

“You’re a little shit.” he laughed, opening a drawer and pulling out the equipment he needed. 

“I might have to make you my personal assistant just to be able to see you if this keeps up.” Armin muttered as Eren rolled back over.

“I wouldn’t object to that.” Eren admitted. “Mikasa can have my job. What’s the pay?” 

“How’s twelve dollars an hour sound?” 

“I get paid fifteen an hour here. Try again?” Armin quirked an eyebrow. 

“You think that’s the only way you’ll get paid?” He asked huskily, causing Eren’s hand to slip. 

“Can you not do that right now?” Eren as he picked the kindle back up. Armin giggled. 

“Fine, fine. but seriously, think about it. you can show Mikasa what to do and then she can take this job and we’ll get to be around each other all day.” Armin said softly. 

“I will, even though the way you were phrasing it sounds more like you’re turning me into a cuddle prostitute.” Eren said gruffly. 

“Would you complain about it?” 

“No. I wouldn’t.” Eren smiled softly at Armin. “But I’ll have to bring Mikasa over on my next day off so that she’ll know what to do.” 

“That’s fine with me. And do you think that, maybe, you can mysteriously get sick in the next hour or two and come home?” Armin asked. Eren looked up and smiled. 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

 

On the other side of town, The Queen lightly landed upon the rooftop of the Titan Inc. and a taller young woman wearing a deep cut flouncy blue dress with a black corset and thigh high boots, turned to face her and adjusted her blue hat and mask. 

“Well hello my dear.” Witch said, placing her hands on her hips. 

“I thought I asked you to stop doing this. I have actual work to do.” The Queen said, flipping a braid over her shoulder. 

“You weren’t returning my calls or texts and wanted to make sure you were still going to come over for dinner.” Witch replied, cocking her hips to one side. 

"Of course I am, baby. But I can't exactly call you while I'm working!" 

"Thus why I'm here!" Witch said with a pout. "I haven't seen you in a week and a half! I wanted to see you!" 

The Queen crossed her arms and looked down while trying to stem her frustration. "Fishnets? Really?" Witch grinned and pulled her skirt, which fell to her mid thigh, up a couple inches.

"You like?" She asked. The Queen's chest and cheeks flushed.

"Not the point. You just run off, I'll text when I get off."

"And you'll see me for dinner?" 

"Of course." 

"You wanna stay the night?" Witch asked, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. 

"When I haven't seen you in forever? Of course!" 

"You want me to wear the fishnets?" The Witch asked with a smirk.

"I'll see you later." The Queen muttered before flying back off into the sky.

 

Levi walked into his employer's office in response to a call. Erwin Smith turned around and gave him a slight grin. 

"Ah, hello. Before we get down to business, how's your fiancée? Petra?" He asked. 

"She's good," Levi responded, "She's not getting a whole lot of sleep for whatever reason, but otherwise good." 

"Good, good. How long until your wedding?" 

"Another five months." Levi said with a slight smile. "She finally found the right dress." 

"I bet your mother is excited." Erwin said, taking a seat at his desk. 

"Very much so. She pressured me for two years to propose." Erwin chuckled. 

"Well, once again, congratulations. Now back to business." He leaned back and stared down the shorter man. "I need you to interview these new supers that appeared to fight The Titan Trio. The boy in leather, and the girl with the staff and sword. Names, powers, the whole shebang." 

Levi nodded. "I'm sure I can handle it. Do you want it front page or in the society pages?" He asked. Erwin thought it over for a moment. 

"Didn't your brother cover the fight between Commander and Sleipnir that occurred yesterday morning?" He asked.

"Yes sir, he did." Levi said, straightening up a little bit.

"In full detail?" 

"Yes sir, he even studied several videos before handing the piece in to maintain accuracy." Levi replied proudly.

"Then put that as the main article on the front page and the interviews in the society pages." Erwin replied. 

"Yes sir." Levi said. 

"That'll be all." Erwin said, turning back to the papers on his desk. Levi nodded and quickly left the room and jogged over to a small section of the newspaper's journalism where a young man with a mess of sandy blond hair sat at a computer, batting away the hands of a tiny red-haired, ten year old girl. 

"Hey, Farlan," he called, and both kids looked up, the girl held out her arms and Levi picked her up. "Good news, Erwin wants your piece to headline." Farlan's mouth fell open.

"But, but I'm only an intern." 

"Well he liked it so it's going to be up front. Congratulations, brat." He ruffled Farlan's already messy hair. 

"Big brother, I'm hungry." The girl said, pulling on Levi's hair. 

"Okay, Izzy, I was headed to lunch with mom anyway." Isabel smiled and allowed Levi to place her back on the ground. Farlan handed him Isabel’s backpack and promised to send his piece to Eld, who was in charge of putting the paper together. 

Levi took Isabel's hand and led her out of the building. 

She hummed an old Disney song as they made their way through town towards Trost District. Levi couldn't quite remember the song since he had moved out nine years before and there was very little time for him to watch much of anything anymore. 

His grip tightened on his sister's hand as they descended into the subway station. He picked her up once they got onto the platform and jogged over to the nearest car and slipped in just before the doors closed and set her down on the nearest empty seat. 

"Big brother," Isabel started, "Will I get to see you when you get married?" Levi have her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I don't get to see you a lot now, and I was wondering if getting married to Petra was going to make me see you even less." She said with a pout. Levi grinned and squatted down in front of her. 

"I'll always make time to hang out with my little sister." He said, ruffling her hair. She giggled and pushed his hand away. 

"You're going to mess up my hair!" She insisted. He tugged on the pigtail over her left shoulder.

"Not much to be done about that, it was already messy." 

They got out two stops later and quickly covered the remaining two blocks to the restaurant. Levi opened the door to find his mother, Kuchel, talking to Petra, who had just gotten off her shift. 

"Mama! Petra!" Isabel cried, running over and throwing her arms around Petra's waist. Kuchel put her fists on her hips and looked between her daughter and oldest son. 

"And just what are you doing out of school, young lady?" She demanded. 

"She threw up after being on the merry-go-round for too long." Levi replied, icing his fiancée a peck on the cheek. "The school has a policy saying she can't come back for two days in case she's sick. So she called me to come pick her up so you didn't have to come all the way over." He finished, giving his mother a hug. She gave him a kiss on her cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Well, that works or for all of us. I would have gotten to see you regardless of any planned lunches." She patted his cheek and turned back to her daughter. "So, will you behave today so you won't embarrass Petra?" Isabel nodded furiously. 

 

A short young blonde made her way through the streets later that day, her hair floating along behind her. She opened the door of the classy apartment building and waved at the building manager. 

"Long time, no see Krista." He called. She shrugged, it had been a long time since anybody had called her by her alias. 

"Yep. Sure has been. Maybe I'll get to be here more." She said. He nodded and turned back to his work. She quickly spanned the space between the door and the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the top floor. 

Nobody got on with her, so she was able to check her makeup and hair in peace. She was thankful that she was alone. Many of her father's acquaintances live on the floors below and would recognize her if they saw her. 

The elevator came to a jaunt and the door opened with a ding. She dashed into the hallway and jogged over to the door at the end of the hall. She tactfully missed her hair and knocked on the door. 

A moment later the door opened to reveal a tall young woman in torn skinny jeans, a Pink Floyd shirt, and a scowl.

"What do-" her face brightened as she registered who stood before her, "Historia! You're early." Historia shrugged.

"Yeah, I was inspired to come see you since it's been a while." She said with a soft smile. The other woman brushed her short brown hair behind her ear. 

"Well, come on in." She said, moving to the side. "It's kind of messy since I wasn't expecting you for another two hours." Historia walked inside.

"Ymir, when isn't your apartment a mess?" She asked, picking a jacket off of the floor and hanging it on a hook on the wall. 

"When you've gone at it." Ymir answered with a laugh. Historia smiled. 

"Fair enough. So what do you want to do while we wait on dinner?" Ymir waggled her eyebrows.

"I can think of a few things."

 

Mikasa looked up as the door to the closet opened. Sleipnir, out of uniform stood in the doorway. 

"I, uh, I didn't mean to intrude." He stammered, staring at Mikasa, who was in the middle of pulling her top over her head. 

"It's no big deal." She replied, slipping the top on. "We're both adults." Sleipnir chuckled. 

"True enough. Though I wouldn't have expected that the beautiful young woman I rescued would be my new co-worker." Mikasa rolled her eyes and tugged the hem into place. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked.

"There is no sight more awe inspiring than a beautiful woman that knows how to fight.” He responded, taking off his leather jacket. Mikasa smiled a little bit. “What is your name?” he asked. 

“Mikasa Ackerman.” He smiled. 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Mikasa rolled her eyes again as she began twirling her long black hair into a bun. 

“What’s your name then?” she asked? 

“You already know it.” 

“I meant your real name.” 

“It is my real name.” Mikasa looked at him around her arm. 

“Are you trying to fuck with me right now?” 

“I would never. Sleipnir is my birth name. Now, while I am off duty and out and about, I go by the alias Jean Kirstein.” 

“Why do you need an alias?” she asked, slipping a spiked band around her bun. 

“Because, and I swear I am telling the truth, I am not from this world. I came her one year ago and have assisted the Super program ever since." Mikasa quirked an eyebrow. 

“You expect me to believe that?” He grinned. 

“Yes, actually.” Mikasa rolled her eyes as he opened his drawer and took off his tee-shirt. 

“So is your mother named Loki?” 

“He is, actually.” Mikasa blinked rapidly. 

“Okay then. I won’t ask anymore questions.” Sleipnir laughed. 

“Fair enough. that’s about where I lost Miss Petra too.” Mikasa pulled her bowstaff and katana out and looked over to where he had stripped down to his underwear, revealing all sorts of defined muscles. 

“Hey, I’m supposed to go out on duty right now, but I can wait if you want. that way we don’t have to wander around alone.” Sleipnir smilled. 

“I’d like that.” 

 

The next morning Commander opened the door to his apartment and picked up the newspaper that awaited him. A big picture of him and Sleipnir mid-fight was plastered on the front page. He sat down eagerly with his morning coffee and read through the article, but his smile quickly turned to a scowl as he realized that more than half of the article was about Sleipnir, and part of it focused on the rescue of a young Asian woman that had nearly been killed. 

He crumpled the paper and threw it into his bin after looking at the name of the young man that had written the article. 

“Well, Mr. Farlan Church, it looks like you need to learn a lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I don't know shit about New York's layout so I'm just spouting out bullshit and letting it fly. I apologize.


	6. Fire

The next morning Eren and Mikasa spent four hours on tasks such as replacing screens and batteries and other assorted electronic issues so that Eren could quit and become Armin’s personal assistant. Armin would check in on them every so often to wrap his arms around Eren’s neck and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

They would have gone on longer, but they received a call from The Queen ordering them to report to work to be interviewed by reporters from the Manhattan Gazette, who was the leading paper for news on Supers. 

Eren gave Armin a quick kiss before Mikasa dragged him out the door. 

 

They arrived half an hour later and quickly got into their costumes. Sleipnir escorted them into the interview room before going out for his shift, and inside the room they found a tall blond man with a camera hanging from his neck, an over-excited blond teen, and a short black haired man wearing black rimmed glasses. The boy looked up and gasped. 

“Oh my god! Saxon and Samurai! Oh my god I’m a huge fan! I have the articles from just before your retirement pinned on my wall! And-” the short man nudged the boy in the side with his foot. 

“Calm your shit, kid.” he said lazily, before looking back over to the two of them. “This is my little brother, he’s an intern and needed to come along to learn the etiquette for dealing with supers.” Levi said apologetically. Saxon looked between the tall teen and Levi. 

“Brothers?” 

“My mother’s a foster parent, he was in the system, came to our house, and she adopted him when he was three.” Levi explained, getting to his feet. “He’s been hanging around here with me since I started, so he understands the importance of keeping the secret.” 

Eld stepped forward. “We’ll just get a couple photos and then you can take off the masks.” Samurai looked over to Levi, her eyebrows raised. 

“Oh, right. this is Wingman. He’s been busy at the paper, and hasn’t had time to come in.” Eld waved at them.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’d be back today but I have to take care of the photos and shit while my co-worker is on vacation.” 

Levi made Farlan sit in a chair nearby while Eld took care of the photographs and Levi got the recorders prepared. 

the interviews took a full hour and a half, and only ended when the door banged open, revealing Hunter in full costume and a man in a tight white suit and helmet behind her. 

“Commander has shown up, and he’s not happy. Sleipnir’s got him for the time being, but he’s in a residential neighborhood and we need to get there and get everyone out before he can hurt anyone.” she said firmly. The two heroes jumped to their feet and rushed to the door. Mikasa pulled up the neck of her shirt over her nose and cheeks and reminded Eren to do the same. 

“What neighborhood, and why isn’t he happy?” Levi asked. 

“Apparently, someone didn’t give him enough time in an article on the fight yesterday.” Hunter sad, facing Farlan, whose face drained of color. 

She hurried the heroes out and introduced screamer to the two new-ish recruits before they took off. 

 

They were there in five minutes thanks to Screamer and Terran, who had met them outside. Several houses had already caught fire, and Commander was relentlessly attacking Sleipnir, who was huddled behind the tail of his coat.

Saxon and Screamer were tasked with contains the damage and everyone else were told to evacuate as many civilians as possible. 

Saxon reached for the energy emitted by the fire and tried to control it, but he couldn't. Then the Commander turned his gaze to the other two heroes, apparently sensing Saxon’s attempts to control the fire. He sent a fireball at the young hero in retaliation, which Saxon nearly dodged. A group of people who had apparently been behind him screamed and sprinted down the street. 

Hunter slid up to his side. 

“That’s everyone in the immediate area.” she mumbled, pulling a pistol out of her pockets. “He’s gone a bit too far this time, we have orders to take him down.” Saxon nodded as Hunter raised her gun, and hesitated. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“It’s- it’s the energy. it’s all smushed together, and I can’t figure out where he is.” Saxon looked up at where Commander was turning in the middle of a blaze, trying to follow the path of Screamer, who was soaring through the air, occasionally letting out chirps of sonic energy to keep him in the air. Beneath the Commander were Samurai and Sleipnir, who were speaking in hushed tones, and gesturing at each other and the villain above them, apparently making plans. 

“You see the big fireball in the middle?” he asked. Hunter tilted her face up and seemed to focus on Commander, who was now scowling, and nodded. “He’s dead center, it’s stretched above him in an oval, and the fire ends about a foot above and below him.” Hunter grinned. 

“Thank you.” she aimed for the exact middle of the flames and began firing. the first bullet struck home and doubled over, missing the other two by sheer luck. Saxon put his hand out, but Hunter must have sensed that he’d moved because she had already lowered her gun. 

“Where is he now?” she whispered, but he turned and snarled at her. 

“You know, I wasn’t going to do this when Sleipnir showed up, but now I’m pissed enough that I think I will!” He yelled before raising his hand and shooting five large fireballs at a house right across from him, where a little red haired girl was peering out the window. Saxon reached out for the energy, and was once again unable to stop the fire. 

The little girl backed away from the window, and her screams and that of an older woman began ringing through the street as the fire began to spread. 

“MOM!” a voice bellowed behind them, and Saxon turned just in time to see Hunter dart forward and semi-tackle Levi. she planted her feet and pulled hard at his waist, but the sandy haired teen sprinted forward, and was promptly knocked over by a chirp from Screamer. 

“Oh-ho!” Commander said, straightening up, staring at the teen. “You’re the one that didn’t give me the credit I deserved.” he said with a snarl. the boy looked at him, his face white as a sheet as the villain raised his hand. 

“FARLAN!” Levi cried as the fire ball was set loose. Sleipnir appeared out of nowhere and covered the boy with his coat at the very last minute. Flames began too bright for Saxon to stare at as they made contact with the two, but when Saxon looked back a moment later, they were still there, and seemed to be unharmed. 

Saxon saw Hunter on the ground beside Levi, who was sobbing as the screams of his mother and sister pierced the night. Hunter was at his side, staring at the house. 

“How are they not dead yet?” Commander snarled before lighting crashed nearby and The Queen appeared, hovering above the street, her lacy dress and cape floating like a cloud behind her. 

“This is enough!” Her voice boomed. “It’s not enough to bring the fight to innocents but to hurt them because you didn’t get enough attention? We’ve suffered your destruction because you’ve never hurt anyone, but this is the last straw.”she snarled. Saxon rushed to Hunter’s side, as did everyone else, hoping to get out of the two super’s way. 

“How have they not been burned yet?” he asked. Hunter looked back over. 

“There’s a slightly stronger energy keeping the fire from going anywhere. Though I don’t know where it’s coming from. But they won’t last forever in there. Smoke is a killer as much as the fire itself.” 

The air began to crackle and thunder boomed, and Saxon saw Commander fly backwards, a black hole in the front of his tight suit. He crashed to the ground and rolled over a few times, and the fires on the other houses began to die down. The Queen floated forward as he brought himself to his hands and knees. 

“I will not tolerate Supers abusing their powers.” She hissed. Commander looked up, a scowl plain on his face. 

“What can you do to stop me? You have no idea who I am, you can’t stop me.” 

“We can find out soon enough, now will you turn yourself in willingly or will we have to identify you from your dental records?” commander sent a fireball at her with no warning, and all the heroes on the sidewalk cried out, and The Queen flinched, but it passed around her harmlessly and then flew right back at the man that had sent it, and he let out a cry of pain as the fire singed his outfit before he made it go out. 

“Now, I thought we talked about this.” a voice said from the building behind them, where Witch sat on the dormer of the house. “The Queen is mine, plain and simple. I don’t give a shit if you try to kill the rest of them, but she’s off-limits.” she said with a low voice, which hinted at more violence. 

“She hit me with lightning!” 

“Not my problem. We discussed what would happen should you attack her.” Commander snarled at her as she gathered a small tornado in the palm of her upturned hand. In half a second he was surrounded by fire and once again flying through the air. Witch let the tornado dissipated and stood up, standing on nothing, her skirt fluttering gracefully as she floated to the ground, The Queen landed right behind her. 

“I’ve done what I can with for the family inside the building.” she said softly. “I’m keeping the fire at bay and trying to get as much clean air in there as possible, but that’s it.” 

“Why can’t you clear a path through the fire?” Farlan asked, tears streaming down his face. 

“The fire has to go somewhere. I was able to keep them safe when he sent the flames at them, but I didn’t have time to create an escape route. Fire is a form of energy, as I’m sure Saxon here knows. If I were to try and move it now I could risk turning one of them to a crisp, or catching another house on fire.” 

“Saxon, can you disperse the energy?” Hunter asked. He shook his head. 

“I tried earlier. It’s his focused energy and he’s still controlling it. It’ll go out after a while, but I get the feeling they don’t have the-” he was interrupted as he, Samurai, Sleipnir and Witch were knocked to the ground by a mysterious force. 

“Ah, about time.” The Queen grumbled, as the screams suddenly halted. 

“Mom! Izzy!” Farlan screamed, running towards the house. Terran grabbed him by the arm and hauled him backwards. The door crashed open and a man in an orange and yellow costume skidded to a stop a few feet in front of him. 

The little red-haired girl clung to him, her eyes wide, and a woman slid out of his grasp, stunned. Levi and Farlan darted over to them as the little girl began to cry. 

Hunter gave a sigh of relief and smiled. “Well, that’s one less thing for us to worry about.” Witch smiled softly before looking over at The Queen. 

“See you round.” she said, floating off into the sky. Terran looked over to The Queen. 

“Was she wearing fishnets last time you two fought?” he asked. 

“No, she wasn’t. They’re new.”

 

Levi looked in on the room where his mother and Isabel were resting. Isabel was asleep, but Kuchel, who had marks on her face from where she’d been burned before Witch had gotten the fire under control, was coughing into a tissue in her hand. 

“Hey.” He called softly, catching her attention. “How’re you feeling?” he asked. Kuchel smiled and shrugged. 

“Worn out from the anxiety, but otherwise fine.” she said, a slight rasp in her voice. 

“You don’t sound fine.” he pointed out, and she smiled. 

“Don’t you worry. If it gets too bad I’ll see a doctor.” Levi smiled and nodded. 

“Okay, goodnight. If you need anything then just yell, I’ll hear you.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Alright.” He pushed away and walked into the living room, where Farlan was curled up on the sofa. 

“You okay?” he asked, taking a seat in the armchair. 

“They almost died because of me.” Farlan muttered. 

“No, they almost died because commander is a piece of shit. He gets testy when someone doesn’t spend enough time focussing on him. It’s why I refuse to report on him. None of what happened was your fault.” 

Farlan sighed, “I guess you’re right. Again.” Levi shuckled and stood up. 

“On the bright side, your article made the first page. You’re not doing too shabby considering you don’t even have a degree yet.” Farlan smiled as Levi ruffled his hair. “Get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning. 

 

The rest of the heroes were gathered in the break room around sasha and Connie, who had taken off their masks, and were still wearing their matching yellow and orange suits. 

“So, why did you two retire?” Mikasa asked, pointing her bottle of water at the two. 

“We were tired of fighting and we began to hate the names and the suits.” Connie admitted, draping his arm around Sasha’s shoulders. 

“Then why did you choose the names Potato Girl and Tater Boy?” Saxon asked with a laugh. Sasha grinned. 

“We joined when we were twelve, and it sounded like the coolest thing in the world to be called The Super Spuds. then we turned nineteen and realized they were shit names.” 

“And Petra said we’d get to change our names and uniforms.” Connie said, looking pointedly in her direction. 

“Whoops.” 

“No, there’s no whoops about it! You have a better memory than I do!” Petra rolled her eyes. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your original identities. And the public wouldn’t recognize you without them!” she insisted. 

“I’m stuck in an orange and yellow unitard!” Connie half-yelled. Petra waved a hand in front of her eyes. 

“I’m fucking blind. I don’t know what that looks like!” Eren and Sleipnir snorted. 

“And if it’s any consolation, we are having new uniforms with a similar look created for you, but you’ll have to wear these until they come in.” The Queen said with a faint smile. 

“That reminds me.” Sleipnir turned to face their leader. “Why was Witch not at your throat? I’ve been told that she hates you but she seemed very friendly today.” The Queen shrugged. 

“That is a question that is more personal than you would think.” Mikasa raised her eyebrows.

“Do tell.” The Queen giggled. 

“I won’t tell you everything, but I will say that she almost joined the program, but decided that her goal would be better accomplished should she become a villain. And it was because of me.” Gunther leaned forward.

“And how does the addition of fishnets come into the equation?” the Queen’s cheeks flushed. 

“She’s just odd like that.” Mikasa’s eyes popped. 

“Wait, she’s only ever fought you and has disappeared every time someone else appears to confront her, does she have a crush on you?” the Queen began opening and closing her mouth, similar to that of a fish, trying to get an explanation to come out. 

“I- uh- well…” 

“Ooooh,” Petra said with a mischievous grin, “I think it’s a little bit deeper than a one-sided crush. Your body temperature wouldn’t be rising if that’s all it was.” 

The Queen slid down into her seat and covered her face as she faces a barrage of questions about her romantic attachments to Witch.


	7. New Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in an update, I had shit happen but I should be updating regularly now!

In the next few weeks Saxon and Samurai began teaming up with Sleipnir when their shifts overlapped, and they became known as The Warriors by the Manhattan Gazette, a name that came into being when Saxon began taking a long sword into the field with him so he could be more active during battles. 

However, the two men were far from getting along. Once out of view of the public Saxon and Sleipnir would argue about the way the other handled the situation. Most of these arguments ended with no clear winner because Samurai would crack them both upside the head with her bowstaff. 

 

At the end of one of their shifts, Mikasa turned to Eren and asked him what he thought about their fellow super.

"He's a goddamn horse-faced idiot." Eren grumbled in response. She smiled. 

"Okay." Eren gave her a concerned look. 

"What do you mean 'okay?'" He asked. "That sounded like a very smug 'okay.'" She rolled her eyes and her smile widened. 

"It was just an okay. Chill." 

"Why were you even asking?" He asked. 

"Because I think he's very nice, and I was just checking to see how you felt about him." 

"But why?" 

"That is none of your business." She replied, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you later." 

 

It confused Armin to no end when his boyfriend came stomping into their apartment, muttering to himself.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Eren threw himself down onto the couch next to him, still fuming. 

"No. I think Mikasa is starting to hit on Sleipnir." He grumbled, leaning on Armin's shoulder. 

"You think?" 

"She asked me what I thought about him, and then when I was honest about him being a pain in the ass, she gave this smug smile and okayed me before saying he was nice. That horse-faced fuck better not be hitting on my best friend." Eren huffed, wrapping his arms around Armin's waist. Armin smiled and wrapped his arm around Eren's neck. 

"Eren, she's twenty-four. She's old enough to hit on him if she wants to." 

"I don't care. I don't like him. She shouldn't be wasting her time on him." Armin chuckled and kissed the top of Eren's head.

"It sounds like you're jealous that she's deciding to spend time with him." 

"No I'm not." He mumbled. 

"I'm just saying. But don't stress about it. If she's going to hit on him you can't stop it." Armin said softly. Eren thought about it for a minute before heaving a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't like it." Armin smiled as Eren dug his face into Armin's chest.

 

Annie flip the lights off inside the main section of her dojo before taking a seat in a corner of the room. A couple minutes later she saw two forms cross the street, one stocky, and one tall. They walked up to the door and knocked.

She stood and opened the door and the men walked in. The three silently walked into the back room and sat around a table.

"So, how're we going to deal with these new threats?" Reiner asked gruffly.

"They're hardly new. They're all veterans." Bertholt reminded them. 

"And they're not all threats. Tater Boy- and there goes part of my IQ- would be more annoying than anything. And Samurai's abilities aren't that effective, she may as well be a female version of Heichou. The problem comes with Potato Girl and Saxon. You saw that article, he manipulates energy how he likes, he could easily reveal your secret." 

"What about Potato Girl?" Bertholt asked. "What's her threat?" 

"She's got some extreme telekinetic abilities, as well as some scary telepathic powers. There's a reason why she was taken into the program when she was twelve." Reiner drummed his fingers on the table. 

"This is a problem." 

"No shit. These two being in the game creates an opening for Hunter to be a threat." 

"How's that?" Bertholt asked.

"We'll be so caught up in fighting the rest of them that she'll have time to sneak around and shoot at us. And her weaponry has advanced significantly. I saw her use an arrow that pierced into the support on a bridge. One of those could easily pierce your armor." 

Reiner blanched at the thought. "What should we do then?" He asked.

"Maybe we should lay low for a while." Bertholt piped up.

"Maybe. It maybe we should separate the Rivaille squad and take Hunter out of the equation." Annie said darkly. "Whenever they fight us, Hunter always takes the high ground. What we need to do is set the two of you up as a diversion, then I'll hide in a rooftop and when she comes up to do her end-" Annie's hand crystallized and she grave the boys a sinister smile, "I take her down."

 

Eren and Armin watched Mikasa from the other side of the street as she met up with 'Jean Kirstein' and they went into Trost District for lunch. 

"Why?" Eren asked. "What does she see in him?" Armin shrugged and wrapped an arm around Eren's waist. 

"He is rather attractive." 

"Oh my god, not you too." 

"I'm just saying. Just let it go, she'll date him if she wants to, regardless of how you feel about him." Armin replied. "Now come on, we're going to be late for the movie." Eren nodded and turned to lead Armin away, but stopped to frown and two barefoot men wearing hooded vests and cargo shorts not twenty feet away. 

"What's wrong?" Armin asked as the two men brought their hands up to their hidden faces. 

"I don't-" Eren was cut off by two blinding lights followed by two loud bangs. Both boys were sent flying back by the following shock wave. 

Eren rolled to his feet and looked through the steam at the two titans he had encountered weeks before. He ran to Armin's side as the other pedestrians began screaming, pulled him to his feet and dragged him across the street to Trost District. 

"Get away from the windows!" Sasha yelled, running out of the back. Connie began ushering the freaked out diners away from the windows as the Colossal Titan began throwing cars in the street. Mikasa and Jean joined Eren and helped him drag Armin, who was still stunned, into the kitchen. Mikasa dragged Armin to the very back of the kitchen while Jean and Eren stayed with Sasha and watched as the Titans began tearing up street lamps. 

Connie ushered the last few diners into the kitchen. The handful of children in the restaurant began crying as the sound of sirens and gunfire filled the street. The Armored Titan ran by and the sirens were replaced with loud crunches and explosions. 

"Alright, everyone in the alley!" Connie bellowed, pushing his way to the back door and yanking it open. Eren slipped around the main crowd to where Mikasa stood with Armin. 

"Do me a favor," he whispered in her ear, "Get him the hell out of here. You can't do anything for us here, and I don't want him to get hurt. I'm going to try and set something off again from the building." Mikasa nodded and Eren slipped back over to Jean. He could hear Armin's protests as Mikasa pulled him through the door. 

"I hope to god the Squad gets here soon." Sasha muttered. The door closed and Eren turned to ask Connie if he could contact anyone at the main building, but they were alone. 

"Where's your husband?" He asked. Sasha turned around. 

"He's probably turning into Tater Boy." She replied, looking back out the door.

The Armored Titan stomped down the far side of the street and threw a police cruiser down the street and turned to face the restaurant. 

"What's it doing?" Jean asked softly after it stared at the shop front for a long moment. The Titan shifted, digging it's right foot into the ground before him and leaning on it. They all blanched as the Titan tensed. 

"RUN!" Sasha screamed as the Titan dug it's right foot into the ground and began to run across the road. 

They were almost to the door when they heard the crunching of the street lamp outside the restaurant. Jean barreled into the door and knocked it down as the Titan crashed through the front. 

Eren could only remember making it through the door behind Sasha before the Titan smashed through the second door and then right into them. 

 

Heichou launched himself off of the building that stood across from what used to be Trost District, but was now a pile of rubble with the Armored Titan standing where the kitchen has been. He landed lightly on the ruins of a car as Screamer passed over head with Terran to fight the Colossal Titan. 

Wingman fluttered down next to him as the other Titan turned around. 

"Was there anyone in the building?" He asked quietly. Heichou shrugged and tapped into his telepathic Super energy. 

"Yeah, and they're alive, though out cold." He replied. "Once I've gotten the Titan's attention take them to the hospital portion of the Program." Wingman nodded and launched himself into the air. Heichou whipped out his swords and grinned at the Titan as it stepped back into the street. 

He tended to pounce as the Titan opened its mouth and released a small jet of fire for show before it was knocked into it's side by a yellow and orange blur that passed by it. 

Tater Boy came up beside Heichou as the Titan got to its feet. 

"I don't think our insurance covers destruction by Super Villain." He said sadly. 

"You know the Program will take care of it if insurance doesn't." Heichou replied. 

"Yeah, but they're also going to have to supply us with living quarters until we can rebuild. Our apartment was above the restaurant." Heichou clapped him on the shoulder and reached out to Hunter. 

"You got a good enough position?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Which one do you want me to take out first?" She asked. 

"The one in front of me. The Armored Titan is a bigger threat than the Colossal Titan." She gave him a mental nod and he focused back on the Titan. 

It was now back on its feet and its eyes burned with rage at being knocked on its ass. Heichou grinned and hurled himself at the Titan. He saw Wingman land on the rubble of the restaurant and pick up a limp Sasha before taking off once again. 

 

He slashed and jabbed at the Titan while Connie distracted it on the ground. None of their efforts did anything except piss off the Titan. And after what seemed like an hour of fighting, one of Levi's blades snapped in half and he was forced to jump back to the street. 

Tater Boy picked up what remained of a street light and sped around the Titan, beating the shot out of it and the lamp while Heichou assessed the damage done to his blade. 

"LEVI!" Hunter's voice screamed in his head. He snapped around to look to her position and saw the Female Titan standing on the rooftop, one hand covered in what seemed like a bluish crystal and blood, the other wrapped in Hunter's jacket as the Hero hung limply over the side of the building. The Female Titan released the jacket and Hunter plummeted to the ground. Heichou was about to call out when Wingman swooped out of the sky and caught her. 

Heichou ran to their side as they glided to the ground. 

Wingman gently placed Hinter on the ground and Heichou pressed his fingers to her neck. 

"She's alive." He breathed, some of the horror he had felt dissipating. 

"Thank god." Wingman muttered. "But this looks deep. I'll take her back as quickly as I-" they were knocked over by a blur of yellow and orange and when they propped themselves up Hunter was gone. 

"What in the world?" Wingman asked, dazed. 

"I think that Tater Boy got her." Heichou answered, noting a very confused Armored Titan in the background. A second later the Titan was knocked off its feet, and Tater Boy stopped long enough to give Heichou a thumbs up before going back to kicking the Titan's butt. 

Heichou looked up to see the Female Titan looking down on them from the rooftop. "Hey," he snapped his fingers at Wingman, "Give me a hand." He snarled. Wingman looked up and nodded, grabbing Heichou by the arm before launching into the sky. The Female Titan began to run, but the two Heroes were soon at level with her. 

Heichou launched himself at her once Wingman released him. She gave up on running and turned to face him, fists held in front of her face. He moved his sword from his left hand to his right and began slashing at her. 

She managed to dodge most of his blows, and blocked many of them with her crystallized hand. 

He was more than a little disturbed by the fact that her face never showed a hint of emotion, until he realized she was also wearing a mask, and began aiming his attacks at her face. 

She managed to block him a few times before she got her hand up late, and he cut the fabric along her cheek open. She let loose a scream of pain, and jumped backward, bringing her free hand up to clutch at her face. Heichou adjusted his grip on his sword, and the Female Titan stared at him. 

Before he could take a step closer to her she turned and bolted for the edge of the building and jumped off. 

He sprinted after her and looked into the street as large cloud of steam billowed into the air before him blocking his view of the Titans. He heard the cries of pain from the Heroes below him, and tried to look around for the Titans, but by the time he could see through the cloud, the three had already disappeared.

 

Eren woke up with Mikasa by his side in a strange, white, room. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Apparently there’s a hospital for the heroes just off the main building. Go figure.” She said softly. “Sasha’s in the room across the hall and Sleipir was already up and about by the time I got here.” 

“How’s Armin?” 

“Shaken and worried about you, but fine.” Eren nodded and sat up, wincing at his tight muscles. 

The door opened at that moment and a very worn down Levi entered the room. the bottom half of his suit still clung to his legs, but the top part dangled from his hips. 

“Hey. Mikasa, I’m going to need you to act as part of the squad for a while.” he said bruskly. “You won’t have to actually be part of the team, you’ll just need to pick up extra shifts in Petra’s place.” 

“Why? did you knock her up?” she asked wryly. 

“She’s in the Intensive Care Unit.” Eren’s jaw dropped. 

“What happened?” 

“The Female Titan snuck up on her. We dont know when or if she’ll wake up.” Levi said, trying to remain calm. 

“Yeah, I’ll pick up her shifts.” Mikasa said softly. 

“And I can take some of yours so you can stay with her.” Eren volunteered. Levi nodded. 

“Thank you. Sleipnir will be as well, he works for the Program in other ways so it won’t be hard for him to help take up the slack.” the two younger heroes nodded and Levi left the room.


	8. The Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took ,but I've been really busy and I got stuck part way through.
> 
> Also, to the lovely person that asked about Armin's powers, you're about to find out.

During the following few week the Superheroes had their hands full as The Commander and Titan Trio rampaged, taking advantage of the absence of Hunter and Potato Girl- who was out of the game due to a broken leg. In addition to this, a new villain named Jekyll appeared, and began fucking shit up with his telekinetic powers. They even had to send Heichou to deal with Frankenstein a few times when they got out of hand. 

Petra woke up a week after the incident, but wasn’t near fully healed. 

Two months later, the villains were still going at it and Frankenstein was getting worse and worse, and even the addition of the fully healed Potato Girl wasn’t enough to keep track of all the villains while still allowing the heroes to maintain their covers. Especially since the Witch made at least one appearance a week now, sending the newspapers into a flurry. 

This made it even harder for the Program- which was having difficulty getting their hands on new supers- as it meant having to let Levi and Eld go so that they could report. Even Mikasa was having more hours shoved at her since more and more people needed electronics fixed after they got smashed while running away or because they needed new batteries so that they didn’t have to worry about theirs dying while recording the fights.

This meant that Sleipnir spent most of his time on duty, with a few breaks so that he could eat and rest, but it became obvious even to the public that he was slower and more tired than he had been before. 

 

Ymir heard a knock on her door one morning while the news blared about how the amount of damage done recently. she walked over and opened the door and a tiny blonde blur flew into her arms. she closed the door as Historia let out a long groan. 

“Hey baby, you okay?” she asked. Historia pulled away, and Ymir saw the shadows under her bloodshot eyes. 

“No, everyone’s tired and Hange is bored cause they can’t study any of the heroes cause everyone’s either in the field or working and they’re getting into more trouble and they even fought Sleipnir and Samurai last night and I don’t know how much longer we can pull this off if things continue on this path.” she moaned. 

“I can stop making appearances if that helps.” 

“You’re one small hero that only i have to deal with, the problem is the other fucking villains.” Historia walked over to the couch and fell into it. “Now, if you wanted to help us and join the super program then I’m sure we’d love to have you, even if you only stayed until we caught The Commander. If we can get him out of the picture then maybe we’ll be able to get a little bit back to normal.” Ymir rolled her eyes and sat down next to her girlfriend. 

“You know I can’t do that. It’d look bad for my image.” Historia sighed. 

“I know. Shot in the dark. if only some of our veterans hadn’t left. Mike and Nanaba would have been wonderful to have here.” 

“Why don’t you contact them and have them reprise their roles for a bit?” 

“They both adamantly said that they aren’t coming back. Mike’s perfectly happy working in Universal Studios and Nanaba’s refusing cause she’s got kids now. Plus she’s living in Washington so she’s to far away.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ymir said, “I think I may be able to help a little bit though. I can’t tell you exactly what I have planned, but if The Commander is your biggest problem, then get an idea of who he might be, and I’ll take it from there.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Historia nodded and cuddled into Ymir’s side. 

“Okay. I’m tired, I’m going to take a nap now.”Ymir chuckled and wrapped her arms around Historia. 

“You do that, babe.” 

 

The next morning, ymir made her way to her weekly meeting with Arlert Tech. 

Both Titan Inc. and the Reiss Corporation had contracts with the company, and both had arranged for their youngest daughters to meet up with the youngest generation of the Arlert family. However, since there was only one child that wasn’t being prepped to take over the company or it’s many divisions, poor Armin had to work with both Historia and Ymir on tech and security for their companies.

 

When she arrived at Arlert Tech she caught a glimpse of Historia walking away with Armin’s older cousin. she grinned and made her way over to where Armin was sketching in a notebook. 

“Hey kiddo.” she teased as she came up beside him. he glared at her. 

“You’re only two years older than me, so can you not call me ‘kiddo?’” 

“Gotta preserve rank. Now do you mind if we go somewhere a bit more private?” Armin nodded and got to his feet. 

“No problem.” he lead her through the familiar hallways and into a cushy, sound proof room. 

“No bugs or wires or anything.” he assured her as she looked around. “I checked before I came downstairs, as per usual.” She nodded and fell into one of the chairs. 

“Thanks. So, I got your email about the progress on my company’s new computers and I’m totally okay with it, no questions or concerns or anything.” Armin nodded. 

“So I guess your witchy side needs something new?” he asked, taking a seat across from her and opening his notebook to a blank page. 

“In a way, yes.” Ymir leaned forward. “You should join the Super Program, I know you have powers.” Armin looked up, slightly agitated. 

“I told you, it’s not happening. I’m not fit enough for my stupid little power to get me into the program.”

“I don’t know about that,” Ymir mused, “They’re kind of desperate right now.” Armin nodded. 

“Yeah, Eren’s having to work more than ever, I barely get to see him outside of him doing the handful of things he needs to do to be seen as a personal assistant.” 

“So you think that with your brain and connections they’d still deny you entry?” she asked. 

“Maybe not, but I’m worried about how Eren and Mikasa will react to finding out. I mean, they’d probably be pretty pissed I didn’t tell them when they confided in me. And even if they are okay, me not being fit enough might put them in danger because they’d be trying to protect me.” Ymir pursed her lips and drummed her fingers on her knee. 

“You know, there is another option.” she said quietly. 

“What, being a villain like you?” he asked. “I’d rather not have to turn against my own friends, thanks.” 

“Here’s the thing though, The Commander and the Titan Trio are the reason why your boyfriend is having to work his ass off every day. All I need, is for you to use your powers to help me talk to The Commander once I have an idea about what his identity is. I can kick his ass and hand him over to the program to deal with as they see fit. After that they won’t be so strung out. I’ll stop appearing so they’ll have more time to deal with the other three threats, and I’m sure one of them won’t be a problem once they get their hands on The Commander and can study him.” Armin looked down at his notebook. 

“I could, but then Eren would still have to pick up slack left by some of the other heroes. Trost District finally has it’s new building and he said that three of the other heroes will have to start working to maintain their cover. And I know that if we tried to go up against any of the Titan Trio then we’d fail. the two of us, even with you as Witch can’t possibly go up against them. I can’t actually use any of the weapons I’ve designed for the heroes to use against them, and neither can you.” 

“Then you’ll have to make your something that you can handle.” Ymir leaned over the table and took the notebook and pencil from Armin. “And I have a really good idea of what could work.” she muttered.

 

A quiet day finally came, so The Queen took advantage of the serenity to gather the heroes on duty to try and figure out who The Commander might be. Tater Boy sprinted round the city, ready to call in one of the other heroes if trouble popped up. 

“So,” she started once everyone had gathered around, “Any ideas as to who The Commander is?” She asked helplessly. The room remained silent as the heroes mulled over the possibilites. 

“Let’s start by narrowing it down a little bit.” Levi suggested, relieving the warriors. 

“how do we narrow it down?” Sasha asked, scratching a spot on her leg. “There are millions of people in Manhattan alone, then there are a few other islands and tons of people that really want to be in the spotlight. Hell that’s why people move here in the first place.” She looked pointedly at Mikasa and Eren. 

“Don’t lump me in. I moved here so I didn’t have to deal with a long distance relationship.” Eren said, shaking his head. 

“And I didn’t feel like staying back home all alone.” mikasa supplied. Sasha shrugged. 

“Well maybe we should look at broadway stars.” Petra suggested from where she lounged on the couch. “All they want is to be noticed and most of them aren’t. I’d be willing to bet that they’d stoop to that level just to get themselves on the front page.” 

“But then there are a bunch of others that want to be noticed that aren’t on broadway.” Eld pointed out. “Waiters and busboys and men that are stuck as bellhops and valets that are dying to get out of their menial jobs.” 

“Well, wouldn’t they need connections?” Jean asked. “They’d need to be able to convince the editors at the Gazette to put them on the front page.” 

“Then we need to look at our co-workers?” Eld asked “You wouldn’t necessarily need to have a connection with Erwin if you worked there and were able to walk into his office and threaten him.” Petra frowned. 

“Wait, Erwin Smith?” she asked, aiming her face at Levi. “He’s the editor at the Gazette?” 

“I thought you knew that since your fiance works with him.” Sasha said, “I think the reason he started asking for you at the restaurant is because he was interested in Levi’s girlfriend.” she finished. Petra frowned. 

“I knew he was rich but I didn’t know that’s what he did. He’s got an immense amount of Super Energy but I didn’t want to suggest him cause he’s a complete asshole and class A perv.” she finished. 

Eld and Levi caught each other’s eye, each of them thinking the same thing. 

“Erwin was the first person to suggest that The Commander be put on the front page.” Eld said. 

“And he doesn’t even read the articles, he just hears it has to do with it him and tells us to put it there.” Levi supplied. “That’s how Farlan’s article made it in.” 

“we’re working for the Commander.” Eld groaned. Levi clenched his fist. 

“He better hope I don’t get to him first.” he growled. “He fucking attacked my mom and sister. I’m going to kick his ass.” The Queen raised her hand. 

“No, not yet. I’ve got someone that’ll give us a hand.” she said. “I need you to be out and on the look out for the trio and Jekyll. If things get out of control then you’re allowed to get involved. But don’t give yourself way.” 

“Fine.” Levi muttered. Petra leaned over and patted his arm. 

“Now, I need to get this moving.” The Queen said, standing up and walking out the door. 

 

Ymir was sitting with Armin, finalizing the last details on his new weapon when her secondary phone went off. She picked up the cheap sliding keyboard phone and read the text from Historia. 

“Erwin Smith ~ Queen” was the only thing in the text. she looked up with a grin at her partner. 

“We have our suspect.” she told him, showing him the text. He read it and nodded, not questioning why the heiress of Reiss Corporation was texting her. 

“We’ll go this afternoon. He doesn’t have anything planned for today so unless he plans on going to turn into his Villain self then we’ll be able to find him in his appartment.” Armin informed her. she raised an eyebrow. 

“You had this planned?” she asked. 

“I had a hunch, but he’s been purchasing fire-proof suits from Hoover Fashion. The other buyers of similar products have been The Super Program and other organizations that deal with explosions and fire on a regular basis, and all those orders are in bulk.” He looked up at her. “I thought I’d look into their sales since his costumes rarely burst into flames. but I wasn’t about to point fingers in case he just wanted to stay safe in case The Commander attacked him for a bad article. it would have been a good idea given his position but it was too much of a coincidence for me to dismiss it.” Ymir rolled her eyes. 

“And you didn’t mention this to you boyfriend why?” 

“Because I didn’t want to make him suspicious of me. And I knew they’d figure it out eventually. And if not I would have put in an anonymous tip saying I’d seen him changing.” Ymir chuckled. 

“You really should have joined the Program.” she told him. 

 

Erwin sighed as he walked through the door, glad to be home after a stressful day at the Gazzette. He threw his coat over the back of his armchair and walked over to a little bar and poured himself a drink. 

He turned around to sit down and begin reading a book, but his heart fell as a dark shape materialized before his eyes. He looked at a thin person covered in panels of black metal that fit him like a suit of armor. the person looked at him through a jet black tinted section of glass on the helmet, taking in the sight of the Executive Editor. he heard a muffled snorting sound as the figure walked over to the window. 

It was eery. The suit didn’t make much noise besides the slight clink of the metal boots on the tile floor. Erwin watched, transfixed, as the figure opened the French door that led to his deck. A young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and dark skin, wearing a flouncy blue dress with black boots, fishnets and a matching witch’s hat and mask landed before him. She nodded at the figure and bounced inside. The armored person closed the door behind her and turned to face Erwin, arms crossed across their chest. 

“So, Erwin Smith.” Witch said with a smile, taking a seat on the couch. “The Commander… You sure found the perfect position didn’t you? Nobody would think that the handsome and charming editor of the newspaper would want extra attention as The Commander.” Erwin swallowed hard, clutching at his glass. 

“I- I don’t know wh-what you’re t-talking about.” He stammered. She rolled her eyes and looked to the person behind her. 

“Care to explain, Draken?” The person nodded. 

“You‘ve been purchasing fire-proof suits since the appearance of The Rivaille squad and The Commander ten years ago.” The person said in a mechanically low voice. “If the suits had come after the Commander’s appearance then it would have been less conspicuous, and you would have had the excuse of wanting to stay safe from backlash. But you screwed up. You should have worked with the Hoover’s under the table or arranged to “steal” one from one of their shipments.” Erwin scowled, knowing Draken was right. 

“So, you two think you’re safe?” he asked, dropping his glass before his hand caught fire. Draken let out a mechanical sigh. 

“What did I tell you?” They asked. “He had no qualms about catching an entire neighborhood on fire because he didn’t get enough attention, why would he hesitate to catch an entire apartment complex on fire when he’s in danger of being turned in?” Witch rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever. I’m here this time to control the fire.” She flicked her fingers at Erwin and his fire left his hand, giving out a brief burst of flames on his gas stove. Erwin gave the stove, and then her a frightened look. 

“Uh-oh.” Came the mechanical voice as Erwin dashed towards the door, crashing through the glass, and jumping off the balcony. They both heaved a sigh as screams echoed below them and Erwin burst into flames. 

“This is your fault.” Draken said before disappearing before her eyes. Witch rolled her eyes and flew off the couch and out the window. 

Draken had already materialized back outside and was casually dodging the fireballs being flung around by The Commander. In his hand was a large tube-like gun which she knew was loaded with a net that would cancel out a super’s powers in half a second. Witch held her hand out in the direction of The Commander, keeping his fire in the circle of flames around him. 

This gave Draken a chance to heft the gun onto his shoulder and aim it at the hero, who couldn’t shoot his fireballs anymore. Draken fired the net, and it wrapped around The Commander. a second later the fire went out and The Commander plummeted to the ground with a scream. Draken gave Witch a salute and disappeared once again. Witch turned her attention toward the plummeting Commander, considering using her wind to slow his speed, but also considering just letting him fall since he had the potential to be a killer. 

She was saved from making a decision when Sleipnir jumped off a building and caught him, landing lightly on the top of a parked bus. He looked up and held up his hammer in thanks before jumping off towards the rooftops towards Program headquarters. She smiled to herself and flew back to her safe zone, contemplating what she could add to her costume to make her partner even more flustered.


	9. Draken

Erwin woke up surrounded by pissed off heroes. 

“Well then.” he grunted, trying to get get up under the net. “When did that Draken fucker join the program.” The Queen frowned.

“Who?” she asked. 

“The black armored bastard that was with Witch in my fucking apartment.” She looked at Heichou, who was glowering down at him. 

“I don’t remember-”

“we haven’t had anyone new join in months.” he replied. Erwin’s eyebrows raised in surprise, taking in the man before him. 

“See, I always suspected you were Heichou, Levi. But you never spoke so I could never be sure. So are any members of the rest of the squad my employees?” he asked. Samurai and Sleipnir eyes Heichou as he took his mask and hood off. 

“You don’t work for the Gazette anymore.” Levi informed him. “The owners fired you, and to top it off they gave me your position and guaranteed Farlan a position once he graduates. They wouldn’t have if you hadn’t to killed my family.” he finished with a smug smile. Erwin stuck his hand out at Levi, trying to set him on fire. 

Saxon snickered. 

“Worth a shot.” Erwin grumbled, “So, what are you going to do to me? Hire Arlert Tech to build me a little cell somewhere inside the building? Keep me wrapped up in a special straight jacket so I can’t use my powers? Keep me in this room under this net which will inevitably break?” he asked. Samurai pulled a gun out of the pocket in her suit. 

“No.” she turned off the safety and pointed it at his head. Erwin’s eyes bulged and he turned to The Queen. 

“You can’t be serious. You can’t kill me! Not without a trial!” he cried. “It’s unethical!” 

“What’s unethical is burning a neighborhood to the ground and trying to kill innocent people because you didn’t get enough attention!” Levi snarled. “The minute you threatened lives, we were given permission to take you out by the federal government.” The Queen walked up to him and bent over. 

“Here’s the thing sweetie. We have an agreement with the Judicial System. As long as nobody gets hurt, we’re allowed to just let Villains get away. Of course that doesn’t count for idiots that decide to stand three feet away from the fight so they can take pictures, but the point is the same. But, the moment villains step out of line, meaning you and the Titan Trio, we HAVE to take you out.” she straightened up and adjusted her dress. “The regular police and military forces don’t have the ability to take care of supers so it’s left to us. Meaning we aren’t going to let you live since you pose a threat.” Erwin began to sweat. 

“Listen, I’ll stop, I’ll be normal! I’ll move to Mexico and change my name and never use my power again! I swear!” He squeaked. “Please!” Samurai rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve never trusted men that only care about their reputation.” she sighed. The Queen nodded at her and she pulled the trigger. Erwin collapsed and a pool of blood began to form around his head.

“He always was ashitty boss.” Wingman sighed. Levi nodded and pulled his hood back on. 

“Yup. Back to work boys.” 

The Heroes left the room, all quiet. 

“I’ll send his body to his family. Let them figure out what they want to do with it.” the Queen said. 

“I hope they choose to cremate him. It’d be the best form of irony.” Samurai muttered under her breath. Heichou chuckled. 

“HEY WAIT A MINUTE!” Hange screamed, running towards them. “YOU SAID I COULD STUDY HIM!!! HOW CAN I DO THAT IF HE’S DEAD?” They screamed. 

“Forgot about that.” The Queen muttered. “Listen, Hange, it’s possible to study him now. Maybe you’ll find the source in an organ. You’ve never had the chance to dissect a Super before so here’s you chance.” Hange s=thought about it for a moment. 

“This is true, this could be a huge opportunity… I’m going to have Moblit bring him in!” They spun around and raced off. 

“Remind me to make sure Hange doesn’t get their hands on me when I kick it.” Levi muttered to Sleipnir. 

“You aren’t the alien.” He reminded the older hero. 

 

Ymir and Historia walked into ymir’s apartment and heard a slight scuffling sound from the living area. Historia frowned. 

“What was that?” she asked. Ymir shrugged and her cat walked around the edge of the couch., 

“Must have been Snowball. why don’t you go take yourself a bath? I know you’ve been under a lot of stress.” 

“That sounds nice.” Historia admitted. “Thanks babe.” ymir gave her a kiss before lightly pushing her towards the bathroom. Once Historia had closed the door behind her, ymir turned the tv on and put on a Marvel movie on high volume. 

she waited until she heard the water running before going to the kitchen and opened the pantry. Armin was squished awkwardly inside. 

“You couldn’t have waited until tomorrow morning? she hissed. 

“Well I didn’t think she’d be coming over. Eren said she’s been at the Program filling out paperwork for the last two weeks.” 

“She was, but she isn’t now.” Ymir replied. “Listen, either make it quick or make it wait.” 

He bit his lower lip and groaned. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but how- oh god- how do you… become a..” 

“You want to be a villain like me.” she finished. He nodded. 

“It’s not his fault, but I almost never see him anymore.” He explained sadly. “I just want to see him more.” she nodded. 

“I know. but if you were honest with him and applied to the program you’d get to see him more.” 

“He’d be so upset if I told him now!” Armin insisted. Ymir sighed. 

“It was the same way for me and Historia. But listen, eren is way more passionate when it comes to fighting, and he’s got a mutherfucking sword. Historia was scary when she didn’t know that I was Witch. Now, I went against Eren a little bit before, and he’s fucking terrifying. I let him win dammit, I barely let my own girlfriend when most days. Listen, you be on the wrong end of that and your relationship will not be the same.” Armin looked down at his feet. 

“I guess.” 

“If he really loves you then he’ll be fine with it.” she said softly. Armin nodded slowly. 

“I guess.” he whispered. She pulled him out of the pantry and gave him a hug. 

“I know you’d be upset if he doesn’t, but here’s a thought.” she grinned, “If he pushes you away because of it, I’ll personally train you on being a villain so you can whoop his ass and I’ll help you meet a guy that’ll put Eren to shame until you either find someone you love more than him or he begs for your forgiveness when he realizes what he’s missing out on.” This made him laugh. 

“Sounds good.” 

“Atta boy. Now, why don’t you wait until Historia gets out of her bath so that we can begin your application?” he nodded and he walked into the living room with her. 

Historia came out naked in an attempt to get her girlfriend in bed, but ended up embarrassing herself and the unsuspecting houseguest. Once dressed she came out and the two blondes tried to pretend that earlier hadn’t happened. 

“So, why are you here? And more importantly, are you going to rat us out?” Historia asked. Armin snorted. 

“I’ve known about you for about two years so don’t worry about me saying anything.” He told her. “And I want to apply to the Super Program.” Historia frowned. 

“You have powers?” she asked. “I was told from a first hand source-” 

“Eren Jeager. I know who he is in the program. I’ve been dating him for a while now.” he interjected. She took a deep breath. 

“Eren told me you didn’t have any powers. I’ve even had one of my heroes double check cause she senses Super Energy and she couldn’t find any in you.” Armin stared at her and disappeared, reappearing on the kitchen counter twenty feet away. “Okay, scratch that.” she muttered as he disappeared and popped up back on the couch. 

“It’s only enough to transport me and anything on my person so there isn’t a whole lot of Super energy. I can’t even transport someone holding on to me.” Historia smiled sadly at him. 

“I wish I could let you in but it’s not enough.” He stood up and a black metal began to line his body until he was covered in it. historia’s eyes popped. 

“Wait, Erwin mentioned a person in a black suit named Draken-” 

“We couldn’t let him know it was Armin.” ymir supported. Historia looked at Armin with new respect. 

“So, you didn’t leave, but it appeared…” 

“There are little sensors that I manipulated to use the same wave-length as my energy. It took a long time to perfect, but since Eren was gone most of the time I could do it without being interrupted.” he said with the mechanical voice. Historia nodded as the suit disappeared. 

“Okay, come to the building tomorrow at ten. I’ll meet you there, it’ll streamline the process.” Armin nodded. “and Eren got off half an hour ago, you may want to hurry home.” Armin smiled at her and in half a second wasn’t there anymore. 

 

The next morning Eren and Mikasa walked into the closet to see a new drawer with the name “Draken” on the label. 

“Wasn’t the person that took out Erwin named Draken?” Mikasa asked. 

“Yeah. I wonder when they signed up.” Eren shoved his jacket into his drawer. “It’ll be good to have someone like that with us. Maybe we’ll finally be able to take the Titan Trio down.” 

“Oh, you’re here.” The Queen’s voice said from the doorway. They turned and smiled at her. “When you’re done getting dressed come to my office. You’ve got a new team member.” she flounced off. 

“So Draken is going to be paired with us. that’ll be cool.” Mikasa said with a grin. 

“Dude, Witch said they made that net. Of course she’s going to shove them with us! If that fucker misfires we aren’t really going to be affected since we do most of our fighting with weapons.” Mikasa nodded to concede his point. 

“By the way, when are you going to cave and give up that nasty fur vest? You’ve had it for years and I’m sure Bertl can design something five times cooler than tights and fur.” 

“You’ve been wearing the same costume for years!” Eren pointed out. 

“No I haven’t. Bertl liked my outfit so he remade it with bulletproof cloth. This one is easier to move in, I don’t know what he made it from but damn it’s awesome.” Eren pouted. 

“Fine, I’ll consider it.” 

 

A few moments later they made their way through the halls and opened The Queen’s office door. A small blond person in a denim jacket sat in one of the chairs in front of the office. 

“About fucking time you got here.” she mumbled. “Now, Eren, try to control yourself right now, okay?” Eren frowned while The Queen motioned for the blond to stand up. The two heroes watched as the person shakily got to their feet and turned around to face them, eyes on the ground. Eren’s jaw dropped and Mikasa clasped her hands over her mouth. 

“I’m sorry i never said anything about it.” Armin said in a hushed tone, his neck and ears turning red while he wrung his hands out behind his back. “I never thought I’d be able to join.” Mikasa and Eren stared at him while the news processed in their heads. “Say something!” he pleaded, looking up at them, eyes beginning to shine. 

Mikasa jumped over to him and swept him into a hug, surprising him, “Don’t cry! It’s okay!” she said, rocking back and forth. “This is amazing! You have nothing to be sorry for!” Eren walked over and pried her off. 

“Hands off, he’s my boyfriend. Go to your horseface for a hug.” he told her, pulling Armin close. “Besides, I think it’s safe to say now that my boyfriend is cooler than yours.” Armin began to cry, much to their dismay. Neither understood just how relieved he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time!
> 
> I had originally planned to make Armin a villain and to reveal his identity to Eren at some point later on and them have some agnst over it. But I thought about it and changed my mind.


	10. Hero Down

Petra did not respond quite as well as Eren and Mikasa when she came in at the end of their shift.

“WHY DID YOU GO TO WITCH AND THE QUEEN INSTEAD OF ME?!!!” she demanded, whacking him with a magazine she had picked up. “WHY COULDN’T I SEE IT?? WHY DIDN’T YOU JOIN BEFORE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE COULD HAVE USED YOU FOR LAST FEW FUCKING MONTHS??!!” she screamed, continuously whacking him. Eren and Levi had to drag them apart, Armin was somewhat stunned both by the magazine and the fact that his favorite waitress was a hero. 

“Babe, chill.” Levi said as Petra stared at Armin, nostrils flared. “Just breathe. The last thing we need is for you to stress yourself to death.” 

“Little traitor.” she muttered after a few minutes. Armin smiled at her and let Mikasa steer him out since Eren had a meeting with Bertholdt hoover to get measured for a new costume. Internally he hoped that his outfit would come out better than that of the Super Spuds, whose tight orange and yellow costumes had remained pretty much the same except they wouldn’t ride up anymore. 

Mikasa and Armin chatted happily about Armin’s first shift as a hero on their way out of the building. they were halfway through the lobby when they saw the guards lining the doors. They stopped and stared out the glass doors and saw the Female and Armored titans on the other side of the door. 

They spun around and sprinted back down the hallway as the guards opened fire on the titans. The sound of returning fire and yelling filled the hall and people sprinted out of offices near the lobby and joined the two heroes in their sprint deeper inside the building. 

A crashing sound came from the lobby before an announcement “ALL HEROES TO THE LOBBY I REPEAT ALL HEROES TO THE LOBBY!” The Queen yelled through the speaker system. The workers all made a path, allowing Armin and Mikasa to be able to run without having to weave. Sleipnir and Terran crossed them on their way out, followed by Heichou and Hunter. 

They were eventually were able slip into the break room. Armin stopped for a second while his armor materialized and Mikasa dashed into the closet and yelled at Wingman and Screamer for taking forever to get dressed. 

Draken skipped the mess in the hall and appeared back in the lobby to see Sleipnir and Terran trying to keep the Armored Titan from going anywhere while Heichou fought the Female Titan. Hunter was in the rafters with a bow and the arrows he had designed to pierce practically anything. but she couldn’t get a clear shot because Terran and Sliepnir were hopping around everywhere. He began sprinting at the Titan, building up speed before yelling at the other heroes to move. They ducked just in time for him to jump into the titan going full speed and knock him back before dematerializing to appear with his fellow heroes as Hunter shot the Titan. 

The arrow pierced the right side of it’s chest and it roared and spit fire. 

“Look out!” Heichou yelled. they looked over to see him on the floor as The Female Titan charged, razor sharp crystal covering her hand. Armin activate the flight mechanism on his suit while Sleipnir lept into the rafters and Terran created a column of stone that exploded from under the concrete. Armin thought he was safe, but the Female Titan lept onto the pillar and launched herself at him. she sliced through the leg of his suit and the crystal cut to the bone, breaking off a little bit as he flew up and she fell to the ground. 

He flopped onto the beam above him and groaned as his suit tried to close up the wound, but the crystal stopped the process. 

He watched helplessly as the Armored Titan crashed through the hall. 

Samurai and Saxon ran down the hall while Wingman and Screamer flew through the air towards the lobby. Suddenly an echoing message rang in their minds, “THE ARMORED TITAN IS COMING YOUR WAY!” Wingman and Screamer kept running, but the two warriors stopped. they saw it crash through the corner before them and Samurai jumped into the air vent and scooted away from the scene, but Saxon froze. Screamer was the first to reach the Titan, but was crushed between the Titan’s fist and the wall while Wingman’s black wing was caught and he was swung into the wall as the titan continued running. 

A black figure appeared in Eren’s vision and knocked him to the ground, forming a metal shield between him and the Titan. when the monster crashed into them they went flying off down the hall and Draken pulled them both into a room that had been left open by frightened employees and got them out of the path of the Titan. Samurai dropped back down and chased the Titan through the halls. 

Frankenstein popped through a door from on of the courtyards yelling “COME AT ME BRO!” before getting stepped on and smushed into a pancake like many of the employees that hadn’t been able to evacuate soon enough. Samurai couldn’t help but think that it would get rid of a great deal of trouble, but then the pancake began to crackle and began cursing. 

“Kick his ass babydoll!” They yelled as she jumped over them, their bones reconstructing. The remaining members of the Rivaille squad and Sleipnir followed along behind her. A blur of orange and yellow passed and managed to trip up the titan, slowing it’s momentum and dashing away before it could be hit by the Titan. Tater Boy slowed up enough to yell at the other heroes that Potato Girl was changing as they spoke. 

Terran threw himself at the villain, using the earth to try and keep him in space. He was about to shove one of Hunter’s arrows into the back of it’s neck when the Armored Titan pulled it’s hand out of it’s cuff, grabbed Terran around the torso and squeezed. The earthen bindings fell away and it threw the hero’s body to the side. Hunter stopped where she stood and took aim at the the Titan. 

The sound of gunfire came down the hall. It hit hunter and she stumbled forward from the force. she accidentally let the arrow fly and it struck the Titan in the shoulder instead of the back of the head. 

Hunter pulled up a kerchief that covered the gap between her collar and mask and turned around to face The Female Titan with Samurai as backup. Heichou and Sleipnir chased after the armored titan, who was heading towards the labs. they heard an explosion in the hall behind them and turned to see Hunter and Samurai crouched down, hands over the back of their heads, a cloud of smoke filled the hall and spread over them. they turned back to look down the hall, but all they could see was a cloud of steam and the bodies of dead workers. They listened for the sound of the running giant, but only heard tiny patting sounds and a slight dragging from behind them. 

Tater Boy appeared before them, sweat covered his face. 

“The Queen’s in our hospital building.” he panted. “She got thrown out a window and wasn’t able to catch herself in time. she was breathing when I got her there so she should be fine.” They turned to see Saxon carrying Armin on his back and Potato girl emmerging from the cloud of smoke while the other two women got to their feet. 

“Where’s the Female?” Sleipnir asked. 

“Dunno, we got here and all we saw was the smoke.” Saxon replied. 

“I can’t sense them anywhere.” Hunter said, “But where was the third one? the last time only two appeared one was waiting to pull off an ambush.” 

“You don’t think they’ve got attacking Witch, do you?” armin asked, his face drained of color from blood loss. “She’s borderlined turned good.” 

“No, two times taking out guys that have taken it too far doesn’t put her in a hero’s position. she’s refused to take these guys out so they wouldn’t attack her. the only reason she helped with commander was because he was messing with one of her elements and she hates people that give her powers a bad name. She tolerated Terran, but there was a villain a few years back that controlled water and nearly drowned the entire aquarium a while back until she stepped in and helped bring him in.” Heichou commented. 

“She might get in now that the Queen was attacked by one.” Hunter mused. “She told Commander that The Queen was off-limits.” 

“The more hands the better.” Samurai muttered, checking out the thick and hastily ripped cloth that was tied around armin’s gash, and then realizing Eren wasn’t wearing his vest. “He’ll get a fucking infection from that thing!” she scolded, walking over to a curtain and tearing off a strip. 

“It was either the vest or watch him bleed out.” He snapped while she tore off the vest and wrapped it up with the clean inside of the curtain. 

“How about this?” Tater boy said after she tied it off. He became a blur and Saxon was knocked on his ass, Armin no longer on his back. 

 

Heichou had to sneak out of the building and back to the gazette so that his identity wasn’t compromised. Frankenstein finally re-inflated and helped move the bodies out to the lobby so that they could be identified. 

The three men of the Rivaille squad were carefully laid out on couches in the lobby as a sign of respect. 

Rod Reiss, head of the Reiss Corporation had to step in and make a speech about the tragedy and how the heroes will do their best to catch the titans, blah blah blah. the Heroes stood behind him the entire time at parade rest, sadly watching as camera crews and journalists recorded while photographers documented the damage and the number of bodies that were laid on the ground. 

Hunter was the worst off. There were so many bodies with no energy signature and she kept running into the bodies and kicking them on accident and it happened so often that she eventually broke down and was escorted out by Samurai and Frankenstein. 

 

Their job wasn’t done until midnight. They were told that Super’s didn’t need to assist with the clean up, but they refused, even though most of them had clocked out long before they went home. 

Surviving workers helped the Heroes take their personal belongings, which had been covered for the sake of anonymity, and were taken into the hospital so that they could change. Petra was in a room with Armin, and both were fast asleep. 

Eren pulled up his own chair and sat next to Armin, taking his hand and sliding down his chair so that he could nap. Mikasa walked in and tapped Petra on the shoulder a few minutes to wake her up so that she could get ready to go home. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help.” she whispered as they walked down the hall. “It’s just- in the entire time I’ve been working here I’ve never seen something that terrible. Or I guess not seen as the case may be.” Mikasa squeezed her shoulder. 

“It’s fine. I threw up and broke down when we were overseas and our camp got blasted. Eren still has nightmares about it. Just be glad you didn’t have to deal with it until now.” 

“You know, after what happened with the Female titan I considered retiring and decided against it cause the wedding was coming and I needed the money to pay for the wedding. but with his promotion I think we’ll be okay. If anything like this happens again I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if something like this happens again.” She admitted. 

“Do you think you could wait a little bit? Just until we catch the Titans.” Mikasa asked. Petra smiled and nodded. 

“I think so, unless something like today happens. Then I’m out.” she replied with a shake of her head. 

 

The Riess company began construction on Program Headquarters three days later after breaking ground on a memorial dedicated to the employees that lost their lives in the attack while their families put their bodies to rest separately. Two days later the Heroes were given a memorial service worthy of ten year veterans. The Islands all agreed to pitch in and create a monument in their honor in Central Park, and the state paid for their burials. 

Heichou, Hunter, and The Queen were required to go to the funerals of the heroes. There was some concern that Levi would be missed in the process, but apparently Eld had never mentioned Levi to his family and so wasn’t expected. 

The other Heroes also showed up as a sign of respect. Many of them didn’t like Oluo since he never stopped running his mouth, but he had still gotten them out of sticky situations. 

They found out that he’d been a DJ on a local radio station and many of his fans, both as a DJ and as Screamer, had shown up to his funeral. 

Gunther’s was by far the most awkward. His family had flown in from Ohio and had thought he was working for the Reiss Corporation which was why he’d made so much money. but then they found out that, on top of being a Hero- which they’d had no idea about- he was a stripper nearby. The Queen was left to deal with the weirdness afterward and was thrown to the wolves by the others, who all conveniently disappeared after His coffin was lowered. 

Countless Articles were written about the Rivaille Squad and if it would only remain in the memory seeing as Hunter announced her retirement pending the capture of the Titan Trio. There were interviews about the Squad to see if they’d be recruiting new Heroes to fill the slots or just have Heichou become a solo Hero. 

Announcements were made saying that for the first time in years there would be open interviews for finding new Supers to fill the slots and the ladies already in the program made sure that any press that may want to sneak in and compromise the identities of future Heroes wouldn’t make it into the lobby. When asked what measures they planned on taking, they replied by saying that it wouldn’t be lethal but any paparazzi or sneaky journalists would walk away with serious regrets and wishing they’d brought a clean pair of underwear. 

Heichou took over the interviews while Potato Girl, The Queen, Hunter and Samurai stood on the roof of the auxiliary building, watching young supers with their hoods pulled over their heads and turtlenecks and scarves pulled up and a change of clothes in their backpacks so that they wouldn’t be recognized when they left. 

Hunter had a walkie in her hand and would occasionally point to kid in the crowd with a particular amount of energy, Samurai would tell her what they were wearing, and she’d send a message through to Heichou telling him to look out for them. 

They did have one poor child who came in with a camera and voice recorder in their bag and was scared shitless when a huge chunk of what used to be the main building landed in front of them. When the Queen went down to see who it was that was trying to sneak in, she found Farlan shaking like crazy. And he was actually going to apply since the Commander’s attack at his house had triggered something in him and his Super Powers were no longer dormant. And what they thought had been him trying to reveal identities had actually been things he’d needed for his class earlier in the morning. 

Farlan was the only one with powers that were worth while- being able to manipulate air around him by heating, cooling, and even speeding it up so that he could fly- besides an old drunk named Hannes who had extreme strength but fell over when he picked up the filing cabinet with his pinkie because he claimed he was “too old for this shit,” but the ladies could smell the tequila on his breath from the roof. 

Heichou wanted to name his little brother Airhead or Windbag but was shot down. Eventually they settled Aero and they called in Bertholdt to help design a costume. 

Since Farlan wasn’t as fit as most of the other heroes- save Draken- he was given armor to protect himself from any physical attacks. and they colored it white and navy blue in honor of Wingman.


	11. Aero

Once Armin’s leg had healed enough for him to walk on, he and Hange spent time studying the crystal that had broken off in his leg. After a week they were able to replicate the crystal and cut a slab of concrete in half with ease. 

He immediately went to work on using this new material to create weapons out of this new material. by the end of the month he had created swords, arrowheads, bullets, spears, armor, and shields out of the material. He even made a hammer and bo staff for Sleipnir and Samurai. 

He wanted to take time to create a black crystal for him to wear but Eren decided he needed to rest and Petra came over to hit him with a tranquilizer so that he could get some rest, something that happened once every other day for four hours. 

 

The Titan Trio met up at the Jewelry store that Reiner owned after Heichou and his new swords made their official debut against Jekyll. the hero would have won if he hadn’t gotten blindsided by a flying car.

“dammit annie, why did you let him get some of your crystal?” reiner growled when she walked in. 

“I didn’t even know he had it!” she insisted. “I didn’t feel it break off, so Heichou must have loosened it up while we were fighting.” 

“I told you that it wouldn’t work.” Bertholdt muttered. “If I had been able to detain Hunter and Samurai then we would have been able to do more damage.” 

“We had our chance though! And we managed to blow it!” Reiner snapped, pounding his fist into the desk. 

“Listen, the Spuds didn’t get there until I had already ditched and was changing in the alley.” Annie pointed out. “If Potato Girl had been there then we might have gotten more accomplished.” Bertl sighed. 

“Guys, why are we even attacking them? they just want to protect people.” He pointed out. “Why don’t we just make a truce with them?” 

“We killed three of their favorites.” Annie pointed out. “And almost killed two more. Honestly I want to know how Frankenstein was okay. You said you crushed them.”

“I did.” Reiner growled. “but they’re a weird fucker so I don’t know what happened.” 

“Right now our concern is with the Draken person.” Annie said, getting them all back on track. “He fucking appeared out of nowhere and was able to give Hunter a clear shot, and now he’s given them weapons that have the ability to fuck us up.” 

“Why don’t we just stop?” Bertl asked, “I mean, if we disappear then they’ll never know and they’ll just forget about us! No more taking them out and no more fearing capture.” they both gave him looks that said they were unimpressed with his cowardice. 

“They took mine and Reiner’s parents and your brothers and our friends. We can’t just submit.” 

“It’s not like they had a choice! Our family had killed multiple people and threatened their lives, it’s upsetting but they had their reasons.” 

“Then fucking quit. We’ll be fine without you.” Annie snapped. “You’re mostly there to distract them anyway.” they all stared at each other tensely before Bert stood up and walked away. the two blonds sat in silence for a while, but eventually got back to planning their next attack. 

 

The next morning Bert turned himself in to The Queen and asked for forgiveness. It took some persuading but eventually everyone on the team came around and allowed him to be pardoned. He told them everything they needed to know except the names of the other two Titans. He didn’t want to give that away for his own safety since the only way anyone would learn their names would be if he told them, and they would go after him. 

After he explained who the other two Titans would be going after, they even allowed him to join their ranks and the two ackermans began training him in hand to hand combat. 

they thought that they’d be okay now that they had two villains out of the way, but out of nowhere those slots were filled. 

A nasty looking villain appeared out of the sewers one day, covered in thick reptilian scales with an extremely wide mouth full of large, sharp teeth and claws for hands. He was nicknamed Croc by the press, and seemed to have it out for Sleipnir. It even got so bad for the hero that he was forced to disappear. The Program created all the paperwork he needed and cut him from the payroll until all that existed was Jean Kirstein, a DJ from France that had met Mikasa on a dating site and moved in with her while becoming Oluo’s replacement. 

The Heroes suffered greatly from losing him, he was the only person that could constantly be there if needed, and never had to worry about being found out since he didn’t exist. Jean, on the other hand, quite enjoyed having more time to himself and Mikasa. 

the second problem came in form of the titan Trio remaining that. In their next attack they appeared with a tall sasquatch monster that was just as strong as The Armored Titan. 

 

Levi looked over at his little brother, who was trying to adjust his armor. He wondered if he’d be able to keep him safe. He knew their mother would kill him if Farlan died, and that was the last thing he needed a month before his wedding. 

Farlan smiled nervously at him before putting on the helmet that hid his face, another tribute to the former Rivaille Squad. 

Petra slipped up beside him, having just gotten off of her shift. 

“Hey, you seem tense. What’s up?” she asked softly, leaning into him. 

“Just, stress.” he sighed, “Farlan puts a little extra on me. I’ll just be glad when we’re finally married and don’t have to stress about planning anymore.” he admitted. Petra rolled her eyes and gave her fiance a kiss. 

“Have fun and be safe.” she said softly. 

“When aren’t I safe?” he asked. 

“Well, you don’t always remember condoms-”

“that’s not what I’m talking about.” he laughed. Petra laughed and and gave him one last kiss. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too. Text me when you get home.” 

“Will do.” she touched his cheek before walking off. Aero made a noise from the other side of the room. 

“Can you not?” he asked. 

“Grow up kid. Adults do it.” Levi joked, pulling up his jacket. he could feel his little brother’s eyes roll as he pulled up his mask. Five minutes later they got the call that Croc was back on the move. 

The two responded. It had begun to try and chew into cars by the time they got there. 

It started off well, Aero was able to keep Croc away from any Civilians and gave Heichou a hand while he slashed at the oversized reptile. Then Croc spun around and smacked Heichou away, stunning him as he smacked into a car. 

On the other side of town Connie slipped out of Trost District and sprinted to HQ while the waitresses and Sasha watched as Aero physically engaged Croc. 

Armin bolted up next to Eren when Croc smacked Aero away. He disappeared from the couch, to appear for five seconds in the break room and change. 

Petra sat next to Kuchel, both women clutching each other’s hand while Croc moved toward Heichou, who was un moving. Isabel was forced to tell Petra what was happening since her mother was too frightened to talk. 

Ymir had to hold Historia down when Draken appeared and tried to fight off Croc. She, Mikasa, Eren, and Jean had no clue but to sit in their apartments and watch as Aero attacked Croc, only to be grabbed out of the air and slammed into the ground. 

Heichou finally came to his senses and flew at Croc, to be batted away before Croc bit down on Aero, breaking through the armor, and for the first time, Tater Boy was to late to save his fellow hero. He sped through, and with Heichou’s help, got Croc to release Aero before rushing him back to the Hero Hospital. 

Two minutes, Tater boy, Heichou, and Draken finally took down the villain. Thanks to the technology in Draken’s suit, he was able to identify the man as Nile Dok while Tater Boy rushed Heichou to the hospital. 

by the time Levi arrived, Farlan had already passed. 

 

That night Petra sat in their room holding Levi while he shook, recovering from the shock of his brother’s death and believing it to be his fault. He could hear his mother’s sniffles down the hall, and no matter what Petra said to him, he couldn’t stop believing it was his fault. 

Or at least not until the following morning Isabel went up to him and gave him a hug and told him “Im glad you’re alive.” 

Jean had a heavy heart announcing the identity of Aero as Farlan Church, a promising journalist. He also couldn’t help but think it was his fault. Nile Dok had attacked because Sleipnir had accidentally wrecked his car which was where he’d lived. 

 

After the funeral Connie went up to The Queen at the Program building. 

“Listen,” he said, “I know this is a bad tie, but can I please change my name?” he begged. She gave him a questioning look. 

“What’s wrong with Tater Boy?” she asked. Connie rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry but did you listen to that statement? Every time I say it I feel my intelligence level fall! I chose the name when I was a kid! I regret everything I did at that age exceppt asking sasha out! and sometimes I regret that!” The queen smiled at him and nodded. 

“Fine, but I choose the name.” she said. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“So long as it’s not stupid.” he said, backing up. “If it’s too stupid then I’ll quit.” 

The queen waved him up and picked up the phone. “Hey, Levi. Can you do me a favor?”

 

The next morning Connie pulled the paper out of his wife’s hands as she laughed her ass off and read the article pronouncing him to now be “Small Fry.” he threw down the paper and stormed off yelling “I quit!” although he never resigned. 

The other heroes had a hell of a time listening to Jean on the radio as he pretty much died laughing at the new name of the hero.


	12. Chapter 12

Another shock came two days before Levi and Petra’s wedding. 

The Queen went to work to find a letter announcing Hunter’s two week notice. She ran into the break room where the Hero was getting dressed. 

“You said you’d stay until we caught the Titans!” she yelled. Mikasa and Eren turned to look at her. 

“Well, something came up and I need to retire.” 

“What’s so important that you’re cutting us short a person?” she demanded. “We’re down two heros already! We can’t afford to lose another one right now!” Petra heaved a sigh. 

“You’ve got me for two more weeks. that’s that. You want me to help take them down then I suggest you plan to trap them by then.” she said with a shrug. 

“What’s so important?” The Queen demanded. Petra turned to face the Queen. 

“I’m pregnant. I’m risking losing the baby by not leaving right now, you’re not going to get me any longer after those two weeks. I’m sorry.” Mikasa grinned. 

“Congratulations!” She sighed. “Have you told Levi yet?” Petra nodded. 

“I called him while I was on break earlier. He wanted me to quit sooner.” She shrugged apologetically. The Queen pursed her lips. 

“Fine.” She turned to Eren. “Let me know when your boyfriend gets here, I need him to help me plan a trap.” she stormed out, leaving the three alone. 

the Queen went into her office, snatched up the letter and headed to the office of Rod Reiss. She barged in a few minutes later, slamming the door open. He looked up from the paperwork on his desk. 

“can it wait? I’m busy.” he said irately. The Queen held up the letter. 

“Hunter’s leaving.” 

“she already announced her pending retirement-” 

“She’s pregnant. This is her two week notice.” Rod frowned and stood up to walk over to her. 

“But she’s an integral part of the program, she can’t leave!” He yelled. The Queen shrugged. 

“She is. I guess it’s time for you to get her pension and paperwork together.” she clapped him on the shoulder before heading back to her office. Rod stomped over to the desk and slammed the letter on the desk. 

 

Two days later Saxon and Samurai fought Jekyll, who had been trying to go into Central Park to make trouble. They didn’t fight as much as they could have, since they were trying to keep the attention of the press on themselves, so that if the Titans showed up, they’d go straight to the two heroes on duty. 

Meanwhile Draken and The Queen patrolled the sky, looking for the titans. 

Typically they wouldn’t have so many heroes out at the same time, but they were determined to make sure that Levi and Petra’s wedding went smoothly with no villain intervention

Sasha and Connie would occasionally look around during the wedding and reception to make sure the Titans didn’t sneak in like they had once before, wearing hooded vests and shorts. But everything went beautifully. 

 

The trap that Draken and The Queen had worked on was finished two days after the wedding. All of the heroes were called in to assist, including two others. 

Frakenstein and Bertholdt- who had finally revealed the names of the Female and Collossol Titan even though he didn’t know the identity of the final titan- were to act as a sort of bait near the evacuated Riess complex. Bert had sent a message saying he had information that would bring down the heroes, and that he had an ally that was willing to assist in taking them down. 

Heichou and Hunter were hiding on a rooftop of one of the complex’s buildings with a few long range weapons created by Draken, who didn’t want the two newlyweds to get too terribly involved. 

Saxon and Samurai were hidden behind a dumpster between two buildings, swords at the ready. Across the way, the super Spuds peeked through curtains of another building, ready to act. 

three shapes finally appeared. Annie Leonhart was already in her Titan costume. Mikasa hadn’t been totally surprised to find her former boss was a villain. Reiner and a lanky older man wore the hoodies and jeans since the weather had turned cold. The five spoke in hushed tones while The Queen assisted Draken in loading a net into a cannon placed on top of the main building. the net was simply a larger version of the one he’d used on Commander, and hopefully would save them some trouble. 

But just before they were able to shoot, the older man spotted hunter adjusting her rifle and warned the other two. Reiner and the man bit their hands while Annie let the crystal grow and attacked Bert. But he had also bit his hand and was turning titan. 

Frankenstein bolted, per the agreement they would only be needed as bai and could fuck off as soon as a fight ensued. The door to the Super Spud’s hideout burst open and before they could think, annie had been swept off her feet by Small Fry and pinned to the ground, bound with a rope that canceled out all her powers and fused with strands of the crystal so she couldn’t break through. 

Bert brought his fist into the face of the Beast Titan, sending it flying backward while Potato girl telekinetically picked up the dumpster the Warriors were behind and smashed it into the Armored Titan. Saxon and Samurai ran at the two villainous Titans, aiming at the vulnerable Beast Titan and slicing at his ankles to bring him down. 

Shots were fired from the nearby roof and several tranquilizers were fired into the Beast, slowing him down enough that Saxon and Samurai stood a chance against him. 

After a moment of the Colossal and Armored Titans fighting, they felt a crackle in the air, signalling the imminent firing of the canon. The Colossal Titan pushed the Armored Titan into the Beast Titan while the Warriors hopped away and Potato girl made Annie fly through the air, focussing her powers on the ropes binding her. she slapped into the other two titans as a net flew through the air, trapping the Titans underneath. 

Several clouds of steam flowed out as the two active titans lost their powers and Bert let his form fall away. The heroes cheered and came into the middle of the courtyard to meet up. Saxon jumped to Draken, slinging his arm around the fellow hero’s neck while Hunter and Heichou kissed and hugged, and the Spuds were embracing and laughing. The Queen elbowed Samurai in the side and said, “I guess hunter leaving isn’t so bad, huh?” and Samurai nodded. 

Eventually they were able to see the three trapped under the Draken approached the older man and his armor scanned his face. 

“Erwin Smith’s father.” he explained, walking back over to the heroes. The Queen shook her head. 

“Why would you hurt innocent people?” she asked. “You killed half of the Program’s employees.” 

“You killed our family!” Reiner snapped, trying to get to his feet. The heroes all looked to Berholdt, who nodded. 

“I had two brothers, and then you killed Annie’s parents and Reiner’s birth mother.” The Queen nodded. 

“We only kill those that are hurting people and doing more harm than good. We let certain villains be, but you killed people just like your parents. We can’t let you leave here alive.” She motioned to Hunter, but noticed that she and Heichou were a bit unsteady on her feet. 

“What’s wrong with you two?” she asked. 

“It’s not just them.” Bert said, he was squatting down, head in his hands. Saxon and Samurai were leaning on each other, gasping for air. Then The Queen began to get woozy as Draken’s suit began to beep. 

“Gas...” he muttered as the Titans passed out and Heroes began to fall. He transported himself into Ymir’s apartment. She was standing, shocked, in front of him in her pajamas. 

“Gas- someone- everyone- still there- trap-” was all he could manage before falling over on her floor.


	13. Team Up

Levi was the first to wake up. His hands were tied to a post and he could recognize the rope on his wrist as the type they’d used on Annie earlier that day. he looked around and saw that his fellow heroes were also tied to metal posts, and each of them, himself included had been stripped of their masks. even the four Titans had been tied to posts. 

He adjusted himself so that he could look around, and recognized the room he was in. Kuchel had once taken him to an airshow where they had an open military carrier plane for the attendees to walk around in, and they were in one almost exactly the same. 

Only the one at the airshow wasn’t spotted with armed security guards wearing Reiss Corporation uniforms. 

“Is anyone there?” a small voice asked. he looked over across from him, and Petra was looking around frantically, and she was beginning to hyperventilate. 

“I’m right here, I’m right across from you.” he replied. She looked towards his voice. 

“Levi, I can’t see, I can’t see.” 

“they’ve tied our hands with the power neutralizing rope. It’ll be okay.” he told her, trying to soothe her. 

“I’ve never been completely blind.” She sobbed. “I’m so scared.” 

“Just breathe. Stay calm. I know it’s hard but there’s no point in stressing out right now. Especially not with the baby on the way. Just relax.” She took a few deep breaths and Levi looked at the tiny blonde girl next to his wife. Her dress said she was The Queen, but her face was that of Rod Reiss’s youngest child. He’d never seen her without her mask on before. 

He looked around for Armin, but didn’t see him. He hoped that the boy had gotten away safe and that he wasn’t getting pried out of his armor. 

“The fuck is going on?” Eren asked sleepily. Levi looked up and saw that both Eren and Mikasa had woken up. 

“No clue.” Levi replied. “But it’s not good.” The other Supers started awake when the plane’s engine roared to life. They all looked around, hoping an answer would come to them. But none did. 

They felt the plane take off, causing them all to cry out at the force. Petra began hyperventilating again, and tears began streaming down her cheeks. Even the Titans began to pity the hero now that they knew she couldn’t see. 

Footsteps echoed down the plane towards them, and they all turned to see Rod Reiss walking towards them, followed by Dr. Zoe. 

“What’s going on?” Levi snapped as they drew close. 

“I thought it was rather obvious.” Rod said with a smile. Hange nodded at them and began scribbling on a clipboard. Levi noticed that their usual assistant Moblit wasn’t with them. 

“why did you kidnap us? You could have just called us in for a meeting.” Connie snapped. 

“Oh, it’s not a meeting.” Rod smiled. “See, there’s a company in Germany that would love to see how Supers tick. See, the Supers in Germany hide from the government, and they have to assume that they move out of the country to live in England or the U.S. where there are programs for them to be of use. They are paying me a shitload of money to turn over the Heroes in my custody over to them, and of course the resident doctor loves learning how you work so they’ll be tagging along. When the new Mrs. Ackerman announced she was leaving to go through her pregnancy in peace I decided to act. You lot are the best of the best and I can’t let any of you disappear. The Titans were just a bonus.” he grinned at them all, and they snarled back. 

“you wonder why I chose to live out of the house.” Historia snapped. 

“I didn’t want you there you fucking monstrosity. If you had stayed with me I would have shipped you off to the company in your sleep.” Rod snapped back. Historia stuck her tongue out and leaned back. 

“Have fun. This is the closest thing you’ll get to freedom for a while.” he spun around and walked away, Hange followed behind him a moment later. Levi looked over at his wife, who was shaking like a leaf. Historia touched her foot to the older woman’s leg. 

“We’ll figure it out.” she promised. “It’ll just take us a little while.” 

“How?” Annie snapped. “All of our powers are neutralized. Natural strength doesn’t us no good. And even if we get out we’ll be stuck in Europe.” Historia glared at the titan. 

“We’ve got Witch. She’ll rescue us. And one of our heroes isn’t here, he’ll be able to help too.” 

“How do you know?” Reiner asked. “For all we know the really powerful ones are in a different part of the plane.” 

“Then why am I here?” she snapped back. “I’m in charge because I’m the most powerful hero in the program.” 

“But Witch isn’t in the program. And the Draken guy has the suit. They’d do anything to figure out how that fucker works. Hell he might even be the one behind it!” 

“He’s not!” Eren yelled. Petra jumped and Levi looked over to the younger hero. 

“Chill.” he told Eren before turning back around. “And he’s right. Draken’s to good of a kid to do that.” Reiner rolled his eyes and leaned back. 

“Even if they want to come save us they can’t. they don’t know we’re on a plane headed to Germany and it’s probably the last thing they’ll think of.” nobody acknowledged that he might be right. Connie and Sasha began yanking at the rope, trying to free their hands. Levi and Mikasa stayed calm, knowing that if it came to a fight they’d need their strength. Historia tried to keep Petra calm, and Eren stewed in his spot, wondering if Armin was okay. 

“Hello Heroes. Just so you know, we’re leaving the U.S. Say goodbye!” Their hearts dropped, knowing that their luck had run out. 

Ten minutes later they hit some turbulence. the guards started whispering and they caught a few words “clear skies” “they said…” “did she find us?” 

they grinned at each other, knowing that they might stand a chance. then they heard something thump against the door of the plane a few feet away. the guards jumped to their feet as the handle turned slowly then stopped. 

They swor they heard yelling outside the plane, but the handle clicked back into place. The Heroes smiles fell again. Hange strolled out of the cockpit. 

“Everything okay” They asked, walking over to the captain. 

“Something is up with the door.” he replied. they walked over and peeked through the glass pane. 

“Oh, we have guests.” They said cheerily, turning around. “I say we let them in.” They turned the handle and threw the door open. a familiar form in leather armor swung into the plane, closing the door behind him while Hange threw her lab coat to the side, revealing Frankenstein’s costume. 

“You kidnapped my girlfriend.” Sleipnir growled before slinging himself at the guards. Hange pulled up the hood of their costume and entered the fray. Connie began tugging at his binds again and mikasa gave Annie a smug smiled. 

“Here, let me help. A mechanical voice said behind Connie. He jumped and they all turned around to see Draken loosening the rope. Eren gave a relieved sigh. then the door opened on its own. The man in purple suit with the metal arm that they’d come to know as Jekyll slid through the door. 

He ran into the cockpit, where Rod Reiss was trying to pull the door into place. He was beat by a blur of yellow and orange. Draken rushed over to Historia and quickly undid her binds as air whooshed through the body of the plane, knocking the guards down and forcing the back door open. Draken stepped away as the strong wind worked on the knots binding all the heroes in place. 

the guards and Heroes watched in awe as the back of the plane was ripped off to reveal a young woman in a skin tight blue suit and flowing black coat flying along behind the plane. She landed lightly in the plane as Historia’s ropes were ripped away. The smaller woman joined the villain as she walked towards Rod Reiss, who had been tossed out of the cockpit by Connie- who was now searching for the weapons that belonged to his fellow heroes- and was cowering against the wall. 

Petra breathed a sigh of relief as her binds were released and she could once again see. Levi scooped her up in a hug for a brief moment before turning to fight the guards, who were gaining ground on Sleipnir. 

Mikasa stole a glance at Rod, who was being pulled into the air by Witch, and jumped as a man that was about to shoot at a vulnerable spot in Sleipnir’s armor. 

Eren and Draken began to take the guards and toss them out the back of the plane. 

“- Company’s going down- need to keep funded-” Rod gasped as Historia pulled her mask out of his pocket. 

“So you sell your own daughter and the people that saw you as an ally?” Witch asked, exasperated. “So glad I didn’t join. I would have had to deal with you.” The Quen snarled at Rod. 

“You know, everybody sees me as the official head of the program, therefore all of the lawyers of the Reiss Corporation will be on my side when we get back. Every dime you have will go to the program. Everything in your house, even the clothes off your back. I’m sure that’ll keep us afloat for the next twenty years.” She looked up at Witch. “What should we do with him?” she asked. Witch flashed him a grin as her hair whipped around her face. 

“I’d love to throw him into the ocean, but you want him to face justice. I say we set him on fire, just a little bit. Or we can throw him into the air for you to fry real quick, catch him, and then take him back.” 

“I like the sound of that.” The Queen replied with a smile. 

Then the engines exploded. Witch dropped Rod and looked into the cockpit. The pilot was frantically looking at his dials. They both turned to the Supers, who were clutching at their weapons and looking around. All of the guards had either been beaten down or hadn’t even engaged in the fight, claiming to only be following orders. 

“Jekyll!” Witch yelled as the plane began to plummet. “Open the safety rafts now!” he nodded and got to work. The Titans ran over and scooped up Rod, hog tying him with zipties and rope for good measure. 

“Just leave him there. It’ll be justice enough!” The Queen yelled as Reiner tried to lift him up. The man shrugged and walked away with Rod protesting. Everyone that couldn’t fly got into the two open rafts. Draken, The Queen, and Witch all stood alongside. Witch summoned enough air that she was able to send both rafts flying out and into the air. 

The guards, which were all in one raft, clutched at the sides and screamed. The Supers just clung to each other, praying it would be over. But Witch had worked too much, and passed out after they flew down two hundred feet. she and the rafts plummeted with no balance to keep them up. Jekyll and Potato girl did their best with their telekinetic abilities to keep the two rafts from flipping over and dumping their passengers, while The Queen dove after Witch and was able to grab the edge of her coat and pull her into her arms so she didn’t crash into the water. 

Draken flew under the raft with the supers and held it steady the last few hundred feet into the water, but the raft with the remaining guards flipped over, dumping them into the air. 

Twenty feet above the surface of the water Draken’s left foot stabilizer went out and he and the raft flipped. The Supers all fells, screaming, into the water. The Queen and Witch had a rough landing themselves, The Queen hit the overturned raft but skidded off and into the water. 

The water woke up Witch, who was able to help The Queen swim over to the raft and flip it back over. Heichou helped Hunter over and gave her a boost into the raft. Armin let his armor dematerialize and swam over to the raft with help from Saxon. The Queen climbed in, but Witch was too exhausted to pull herself up, so Sleipnir pushed her up a bit while The Queen and Armin pulled her in. The spuds did their own thing, Small Fry tread water while Potato girl held onto his neck and pulled the raft towards the two of them and Samurai, who was also using Small Fry to keep herself afloat. 

Jekyll brought up a slab of an old ship which he and the four titans climbed onto. Jekyll moved the fragment over to the raft while Samurai and Small Fry slipped into it. 

“I know you wanted to kill them, but with all due respect i’m just going to take them home.” he said with an apologetic shrug. “There’s a lot of pressure in being the only villain in town.” The Queen thought it over while the Plane crashed into the ocean a few miles away.

“Fine,” she looked over at the four villains. “I’m going to let you off the hook for now, but be warned, the minutes you step out of line,” she pointed to Reiner, who was responsible for most of the deaths, “You’re going to be taken down. We won’t care about having less villains to deal with.” They all nodded. 

Frankenstein finally popped out of the water. “So, who’s getting back to New York faster? I need to get back to work.” Jekyll waved them over and they took off. The Queen collapsed, exhausted from having to keep Witch from falling to her death. 

“I’ve contacted our people on the coast.” Levi groaned, slipping his mask off and falling into Petra’s lap. “They’ll be here in an hour or so.” The other heroes nodded and removed their masks. Eventually Ymir had the motivation to remove hers and grinned down at the heroes, who were staring at the heiress of Titan Inc. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. Tell the vultures in the paparazzi and we’ll both fry you.” she threatened vaguely. they all nodded and leaned into loved ones. 

“So, how’re we going to present this to the press?” sasha asked. 

“As it is. But let’s keep that kill on sight order out for the Armored Titan. He helped us this time but that doesn’t counter all the other deaths on his hands.” Historia replied, weaving her fingers with Ymir’s. 

They sat in silence until Jean finally laughed. “that was one hell of a day.” he finally said, looking down at mikasa, who was fast asleep on his chest. 

Levi chuckled. “Yeah, this one’s going to be made into a movie, I just know it.” 

“Maybe we shouldn’t let everyone know then.” Eren said sleepily. “It would mean any peace we have in our personal lives goes away.” 

“It’d be cool to have a book or something with a shitty movie adaptation.” connie replied. “but if they do I am having a word with the producers about my character cause the press thinks I’m dumb as a post.” he finished with a yawn. 

Nobody responded, he looked around and everyone had already passed out, so he decided a little nap wouldn’t hurt. 

 

When Hange and Moblit arrived with their nautical unit they found ten Supers fast a sleep with really bright sunburns. The Program workers snickered as the badly burned heroes made their way up the ladder and onto the deck. 

Since the villains were just as tired as the heroes, the city was safe from threats and they all took a few days off from patrols. 

The death of Rod Reiss's death and the German company spread like wildfire, and the not inconsiderable wealth of the Reiss family went to the program and not to the children of the company. 

Titan Inc. bought out the competing company and put their heiress in charge of overseeing The Queen and the other heroes, but it didn't stop her from being Witch during her free hours. 

After that everything became as normal as it could be for the Supers.


	14. Children

Eight months later Historia got a text from Mikasa while she was talking to Ymir. She opened it up and saw a picture of a diamond ring on Mikasa's scarred hand. She heaved a sigh and fell into Ymir. 

"Another wedding." She grumbled. "At least that's the last of them for now. I hope the next person to join is already married." Ymir laughed and placed a kiss on Historia's forehead. 

"I guess I should wait to propose until after everyone else had gotten married?" 

"Damn straight." She replied. 

"Since when have you been straight?" Armin asked from the kitchen, making them both jump out of their skins. They spun around and he waved cheerily at them. Ymir grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, but by the time it made it to the kitchen he had already materialized on the couch. "I have blue prints for you to look over." He told Ymir, handing the notebook to her. She snatched it away and kicked his side. 

"Go home you little turd." She snapped. He stuck his tongue out and obeyed.

 

The next morning Eren and Mikasa walked into the break room and found Petra an Levi on the couch with a baby carrier on the coffee table. 

Mikasa ran over and gave Petra from a hug. "Oh my goodness! She's absolutely beautiful!" She gushed. The newborn looked around at the new voices and Eren slid up behind Levi.

"She's adorable." He laughed as the baby sneezed. 

"She more than adorable you little twit." Levi said, reaching behind him and pinching Eren hard. Eren yelped from the pain and skipped away. 

"What's her name?" Mikasa asked. 

"Krista. Turns out that's what Historia went by for a while so we thought we'd honor her." Petra explained, picking the baby up out of the carrier. "Levi wanted to name her after his brother but I told him to wait till the next baby." She kissed the little girl on the nose and held her up for Mikasa to hold. 

"It would have been a perfectly good name." Levi insisted, teaching over to adjust one of Krista's booties. 

"No it wouldn't have." Petra said with an exaggerated eye roll. "Either way, I hear you two are to be congratulated." They both nodded. 

"Have you and Armin set a date yet?" Levi asked, hiding his entertainment as Krista got a good hold on Eren's finger. 

"Not yet. We had some trouble with both of our fathers but his grandpa intervened and set them straight. Told him if they wouldn't support it then my dad could fuck off and his would be disowned. They haven't said a word since so we're free to do it when we please." Eren answered. Mikasa was now trying not to laugh cause little Krista refused to let go of eren’s finger. “God she’s got one helluva grip for a baby.” Eren said, still lightly tugging his hand. 

“She gets it from her daddy.” Petra said with a smile. 

“I’m sure she does.” Eren said with a slight smile. 

“Actually she’s not joking. It’s a hereditary Super Power. My mother and uncle have it too. the telepathy comes from my father’s side.” Levi replied. Eren rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.” Levi nodded and reached over to tickle Krista’s stomach. She burbled and snatched both her hands to her daddy’s, and pulled Eren off balance. 

“Okay, hereditary, got it.” he gasped. Petra shook her head and eased Krista’s grip on Eren’s finger so that he could go about his business. 

“Well, you’re a special little baby.” Mikasa said in a sweet voice. “Do you know if she’s got any more?” she asked, her eyes popping when Krista grabbed her hair. 

“Not that we know of yet.” Levi grunted, getting to his feet. “Okay sweetie, let go of Mikasa.” 

They ended up giving her an impromptu haircut in the middle of the break room. 

 

Eren got home to Armin looking over assorted paperwork in their living room. 

“What’s all this?” he asked, sitting down next to his sweetheart. 

“Adoption stuff. We’ve got to get married before they even consider us.” he sighed, leaning into Eren. 

“I think we can wait a little while before we take a baby in.” Eren chuckled. 

“Yeah, I know. But I’ve been looking forward to having kids since high school.” Armin sighed, nuzzling into Eren’s chest. “Maybe we could take in foster kids instead.” 

“Or maybe we could just wait until after we get married.” Eren suggested. Armin rolled his eyes but left off the conversation. 

 

Samurai and The Queen sat on the edge of the Gazzette’s roof, watching the traffic flow and waiting for someone to show up. 

“You know, I don’t think I could give this up.” Samurai said. “Even if I had kids.” the Queen nodded. 

“I chose this life when I was a little girl, and I have absolutely no regrets.” Mikasa nodded and got to her feet, spotting Jekyll climbing down the side of the Bodtt bank. 

“Let’s see if that statement stands.” she joked, taking hold of her boss’s hand. “Let’s get moving.” the Queen nodded and took them both into the air, bringing attention to them and the man making his way to the street.

Mikasa grinned under her costume as Draken appeared in front of her, hoping the rest of her career would be just as fun.


End file.
